Making Time Waiting For Death
by Never Black
Summary: Definitivamente, parece que Umbrella jamás será destruida. Sin embargo, una vez más tendrán que enfrontarse a la terrible corporación para que su nuevo proyecto no destruya lo poco que les queda...
1. Prologue

**RESIDENT EVIL**

_**MAKING TIME WAITING FOR DEATH**_

**PRÓLOGO**

_Centro Biológico propiedad Corporación UMBRELLA  
__Laboratorio Experimental Sub14  
__Introduzca contraseña de acceso…  
__C/  
__Contraseña de acceso correcta…  
__Informando...  
__Proyecto B.O.W. código 075816001-12-01 en modo de hibernación...  
__Esperando órdenes del usuario…  
__C/ Inyectar Suero #06  
__¿Quiere inyectar Suero #06 con compuesto T-315? Y/N  
__C/ Y  
__Inyectando Suero #06 con compuesto T-315...Suero #06 inyectado.  
__El sujeto 075816001-12-01 no muestra respuesta negativa…  
__Esperando nuevas órdenes…  
__C/ Informar -02  
__..Reuniendo información...  
__Informando...  
__Proyecto B.O.W. código 075816001-12-02 en modo sueño profundo…  
__¡Alerta!  
__Ritmo cardíaco acelerando...  
__C/ Causas  
__Causas desconocidas...  
__Ritmo cardíaco de 180 pulsaciones y aumentando...  
__C/ Administrar Diazepam  
__¿Seguro que desea inyectar Diazepam? Y/N  
__C/ Y  
__Inyectando Diazepam...Diazepam inyectado.  
__Ritmo cardíaco disminuyendo...Ritmo cardíaco estable de 90 pulsaciones...  
__C/ Salir  
__¿Desea salir del programa y mantener configuración? Y/N  
__C/ Y_

Dos hombres en bata blanca sonreían satisfechos por el éxito que estaba teniendo su nuevo experimento. Nadie conseguiría superar el poder de ambos B.O.W.s. Uno de los hombres activó el protector de pantalla del ordenador y salieron, apagando los fluorescentes y cerrando la enorme puerta de acero. Toda precaución era poca en la contención de esas criaturas. Todo quedó sumido en la oscuridad, con una sola excepción.

En el centro del gran laboratorio había dos contenedores cilíndricos de cristal anti-impactos. Ambos contenían líquido placentario extraído de mujeres embarazadas que murieron por "causas desconocidas". En cada uno de ellos flotaba un cuerpo antropomorfo. Se les podían distinguir claramente las extremidades y la cabeza, poblada de finos cabellos apenas visibles. Los aparatos conectados a ellos no dejaban de trabajar, alimentados por una batería independiente que generaba por días.

Al momento que una burbuja salió de la boca del Proyecto -02, una gran explosión se oyó provinente de la superficie, a más 300 metros de oficinas y laboratorios por encima de ese. Aunque en toda la planta se hubiera formado un caos, ahí todo siguió igual. Nadie podía hacer ya nada.

Una segunda explosión, más leve que la anterior pero más cercana a los subterráneos, provocó un temblor que quebró ligeramente el cristal del Proyecto -01. Aún así, el silencio después de la destrucción se apoderó de todo.

**- 216 horas después del impacto –**

_**9 Días **_

El incidente ocurrido en Raccoon City fue conocido de inmediato en el resto del mundo. Fue imposible para la policía y los cargos políticos esconderlo: la nube de polvo y humo provocada por lo que acabó exterminando la ciudad y su plaga podía verse desde lejos.

La explicación dada por el alcalde de Nuevo Raccoon no fue más que un mero discurso culpando a Umbrella Corp. de todo. New Raccoon, anteriormente un pequeño pueblo de montaña, se convirtió en el nuevo asentamiento... _otra vez_. Ahora estaban en proceso de población y reconstrucción de empresas y demás organismos.

Se dejó de creer en Umbrella, sí, pero tampoco se causó un gran alboroto por lo que provocó esa horrible empresa. Tan solo pasaron unos días desde la desaparición de Antique Raccoon y ya estaba prácticamente olvidado. Y no era para menos. El 98 de la población había sido infectada o exterminada, y el 2 restante lo constituían políticos y presidentes de empresa con suficiente poder para salvarse de lo que fuese. A excepción de los miembros restantes del R.P.D cuyos nombres quedaron enterrados para siempre por cometer un gran error: el de no creerles cuando aún estaban a tiempo de pararlo.

Sin embargo, como era de esperar, Umbrella Corp. seguía en activo, oculta al ojo público. Sólo los más corruptos lo sabían, y a cambio de su silencio tenían asegurado un sitio en las reuniones más importantes.

El equipo de Tácticas Especiales y Servicio de Rescate, más bien conocido como los S.T.A.R.S, finalmente se había disuelto por completo. Cada uno se había ido de la ciudad por su lado, cumpliendo el pacto de no verse más y tratar de olvidar lo ocurrido. Ya no quedaba nadie en el cuerpo que quisiera seguir defendiendo la ciudad después de cómo trataron a los equipos B.R.A.V.O y A.L.F.A. El R.P.D, en cambio, seguía adelante.

REMKNGTMWTNGFRDTHREMKNGTMWTNGFRDTH

Cerca del bosque de Antique Raccoon un grupo del UBCS (Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service) se dirigía a la ciudad en misión de rescate de material propiedad de Umbrella Corp. Estaban seguros que los subterráneos no estaban dañados y podrían recuperar las muestras con las que experimentaban antes del incidente, las cuales eran únicas.

-Equipo Delta-01 a Delta-02. ¿Me reciben?... Cambio.

-Aquí equipo Delta-02... Hemos encontrado una entrada por el noroeste de la ciudad. Nos disponemos a entrar... Cambio.

-Recibido. Entraremos por la trampilla del bosque... Nos encontramos dentro de veinte minutos en el Hall Principal de las instalaciones... Cambio.

-Recibido... Corto.

A la vez, ambos grupos saltaron al interior del túnel oscuro y en ruinas que tenían a sus pies, donde empezaba el recinto de los laboratorios de Umbrella. Ambos equipos caminaron con cuidado para no provocar ningún estrago más en la estructura. Delante de ellos dos puertas inmensas bloqueaban el paso. No habían sufrido ningún daño, el metal cromado con el que estaban recubiertas y el acero interior las hacía resistentes a eso y más... como un escape de B.O.W.s (Bio Organical Weapon). El más grande del grupo, su líder, sacó una llave plateada con la que abrió una pequeña caja colgada en la pared. Ahí se ocultaba la ranura para abrir la entrada a las instalaciones.

-Malcolm, la tarjeta! – Ordenó el capitán.

-Aquí... er... espere... Ah! Aquí tiene, señor!

El capitán cogió la tarjeta y la introdujo sin más en la rendija. Tras un sonido de comprobación, una luz verde se encendió dándoles paso. Lenta y pesadamente las puertas se abrieron y pudieron entrar enseguida al interior, donde un golpe de aire caliente, cargado de un olor repugnante a humedad y putrefacción, les dio en la cara, sin sorprenderles. Sabían que ahí dentro quedaba "algo".

-Adelante! – Ordenó señalando adentro con dos dedos.

Caminaron todos a pase firme hasta el ascensor que les llevaría al centro de las instalaciones subterráneas donde estaba el siguiente punto de control, ahí donde debían encontrarse con Delta-02. Lo llamaron un par de veces, pero no había señales de que fuera a subir. Era imposible que lo estuviera usando alguien porque el sitio estaba vacío de vida... humana.

-Mierda ¿estará roto? – Vociferó uno de los otros soldados.

-No creo... Además, indica que está parado en uno de los pisos... –dijo el capitán señalando con la cabeza la pantallita al lado del elevador.

_**SUB.01**_

Todos bajaron lentamente la cabeza hacia el suelo, como queriendo ver más allá de los diez metros de hormigón y el medio kilómetro de tierra que los separaba de su destino. Se lanzaron miradas de afirmación. Volvieron a pulsar el botón de llamada una vez más, pero seguía aturado ahí abajo.

-¿No hay otro camino? – Preguntó uno.

-No. El sistema de seguridad mantiene siempre activo el ascensor pase lo que pase. Es el único modo de entrar... –explicó el capitán –...y salir.

-_Los jefazos estos querrán tener el culo a salvo mientras están afuera_. – Comentó el español en su idioma, simplemente como un apunte personal.

-Quizás haya alguien vivo! – Exclamó Malcolm.

-¿Contactamos con el Delta-02 para informarles? – Dijo el artificiero, pasando completamente del absurdo comentario del novato.

-Si no se han encontrado con ningún problema, ya estarán dentro. Ahí no llega la frecuencia, los muros son muy gruesos... – volvió a contar John, el capitán.

Estuvieron unos instantes en silencio dejando que el jefe pensara en algo deprisa. Su fama de perfecto líder le predecía, y casi era una leyenda entre los miembros del UBCS. No entendían cómo era que no le enviaron antes a la misión de expedición del centro Umbrella, se hubieran ahorrado los incidentes anteriores y sacado mejores resultados. Además, John O'Donnel había demostrado en anteriores ocasiones que su sangre fría, su fuerte temperamento y la habilidad en el campo de batalla con todo tipo de "enemigos" eran excelentes. Además de que en tiempos mejores incluso se presentó como uno de los sujetos de prueba para luchar contra el Proyecto Nemesis.

Finalmente habló:

-Está bien. Este es el plan: Malcolm, te quedarás aquí a esperar comunicación con los demás. Si ocurre algo serás el encargado de comunicar a Umbrella enseguida. Los otros vendréis conmigo. Jason, usa tus granadas para abrirnos paso por el hueco del ascensor. Pedro, cuerdas. Michael y D.J. abrid las puertas. ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí!

-¡Pues adelante!

En segundos todos se pusieron en movimiento. Mientras los dos soldados mantenían abiertas las puertas de metal del ascensor Jason arrojó una granada hacia el vacío. Se apartaron, cerrándose estas de golpe, y se cubrieron enseguida esperando la explosión que no tardó mucho. Una vez la nube de polvo se disipó, los dos soldados volvieron a abrir las puertas del ascensor y Pedro lanzó las cuerdas; bajaron deslizándose rápidamente. El tiempo iba en su contra ahí dentro.

Al cerrarse de nuevo las puertas, el silencio invadió de lleno la sala hermética donde Malcolm se mantenía erguido, sujetando con ambas manos el comunicador...

_CONTINUARÁ_


	2. I

Bueno, no sé cómo he conseguido esto (bueno, sí, esclavizando a un amigo para que me escribiera lo que tenía en libreta XD) ejem. Espero que disfrutéis del siguiente capítulo, porque hasta el tercero... seremos 2007 ya XD Muchas gracias por leer.

Ciao. Lady Integra F. W. Hellsing

**RESIDENT EVIL**

_**MAKING TIME WAITING FOR DEATH**_

_**I**_

Miraba con nostalgia y tristeza la fotografía que tenía en las manos. Le había caído de dentro de un libro, donde la guardó con el propósito de no recordar viejos tiempos. Los rostros que en ella salían estaban sonrientes, satisfechos, todos posando con gracia celebrando el día que formaron equipo juntos. Ninguno de ellos sabía aún lo que les iba a ocurrir más adelante, y aunque no hubiese sido así, igualmente no lo hubiesen creído.

La dejó encima de la mesa para poder seguir observándola mientras seguía con su trabajo. Pero inevitablemente su mente quedó completamente ocupada por ellos. Hacía meses que no se veían, quizá ni siquiera viviesen cerca...

Alguien posó la mano sobre su hombro, con dulzura, dándole efecto. "Estás bien?" le preguntó con voz suave. No contestó. Simplemente le dirigió esa sonrisa triste, lejana, que solía poner cuando, dentro de las circunstancias, sí lo estaba.

-Voy a dar un paseo¿vienes?

-No, creo que ahora me vino la inspiración. – Respondió señalándole la máquina de escribir que tenía delante, donde pasaba horas y horas.

-Bien. Traeré algo de comida china¿te apetece?

Afirmó, y esperó a oír cerrarse la puerta suspirando de alivio. Odiaba mentirle, pero no quería causarle preocupaciones. Se levantó acercándose a la ventana. En medio de ese bosque tampoco llegó a encontrar la tranquilidad espiritual que anhelaba. Era su instinto, después de todo era imposible olvidar todo lo que pasó en apenas meses y seguir adelante. Ni siquiera sabía por qué hicieron ese pacto de no verse más... Sus vidas quedaron igualmente marcadas, como las de mucha otra gente, para siempre.

Haberse casado, distanciado de la multitud y perder contacto con los que únicamente confiaba sólo fue el intento de arrinconar los recuerdos tanto dolorosos como buenos. Pero ahora se veía con la necesidad de todos ellos, con quienes podía hablar de lo que sentía en verdad con la situación actual.

¿Qué habría sido de ellos? El pacto fue no verse nunca más pero... ¿a qué precio? Sabía que si quería hablar con alguno tan solo debía girar esa fotografía y leer la dedicatoria... pero tampoco arreglaría nada. Tal vez les haría volver cosas a la mente que tenían enterradas.

Pero mientras pensaba en todo eso, un "bip-bip" muy conocido del pasado empezó a sonar por algún sitio de la casa. Era el busca (buscapersonas). Pero ¿quién... o mejor... qué querrían ahora? Lo buscó; quizás era una manera de retrasar los acontecimientos, porque sabía exactamente dónde estaba el aparato. Respiró hondo, oyendo de lejos el ruido y cerrando los ojos. Se apretó con el dedo índice y el gordo el puente de la nariz, meditando muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Se fue hacia la cocina y abrió el armario de las especias, cogiendo el busca de detrás del todo y leyendo el mensaje:

_**Te necesitamos**_

Solo dos palabras, simples, pero que le provocaron una sensación de vértigo y pánico. "No, ahora no..." pero se engañaba. Lo necesitaba, era su vida, y aunque deseara dejarlo todo atrás, su instinto seguía siendo el mismo. Había nacido para eso.

Fue corriendo hacia el dormitorio, abriendo las puertas del armario con ímpetu, determinación propia de un agente de S.T.A.R.S. Se puso sus tan usados pantalones anchos azul marino, la camiseta ajustada gris y las botas negras. De una caja sacó las protecciones de hombros. En pocos minutos estuvo vestida con el viejo uniforme de S.T.A.R.S. Sí, había sido expulsada junto a sus compañeros, pero con ese mensaje volvía a estar en activo. No le gustaba demasiado, pero se moría de ganas de volver a entrar en acción.

Se paró en seco, antes de terminar de ajustarse los cierres, dándose cuenta de que estaba haciendo una gran estupidez. Sólo era un mensaje, tal vez ella lo hubiera leído dándole una interpretación que no era, lo cierto es que la frase en sí podía leerse de muchas maneras. Así pues¿para qué ponerse el uniforme? Si se presentaba ahí y resultaba estar completamente equivocada quedaría en ridículo y, aunque no le importase demasiado, no era la mejor manera de empezar.

Pero... ¡Qué demonios! Su alma era puramente de policía, no tenía de qué avergonzarse.

Mientras se colocaba bien los guantes la puerta de la casa se abrió. Ya hacía rato que había oído el ruido del motor al llegar, así que no se sorprendió ni molestó por ir a comprobarlo. Su marido entró, dejando las llaves encima de la mesa del recibidor y la comida en la cocina, para ir donde estaba Jill.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó extrañado al verla con su antiguo uniforme de S.T.A.R.S. – Te han llamado? Cómo es posible??!! – Exclamó de repente alarmado. – No me lo puedo creer!

-Johnnathan, cálmate! – Imperó Jill, con una voz fría y seca que nunca usó con él. – Ambos sabíamos que Umbrella no se rendiría fácilmente, y este día llegaría tarde o temprano.

-Pero por qué cuentan contigo después de... de tratarte como drogata o loca?! Jill, te expulsaron! Ya hiciste suficiente en Septiembre en la ciudad!

-Ya nos pidieron perdón en su momento... Además, - dijo suavizando la voz – eso ya no importa. No es una cuestión de seguir con los S.T.A.R.S. o no, sino de nuestra situación: mientras todo siga así, nunca podremos traer al mundo un hijo... Seríamos malos padres por permitirlo.

-Pero...

-Ssshh... – susurró. – No puede pasarme nada. He sobrevivido siempre, por alguna razón el destino me aguarda otro final, y te aseguro que no será ahora tampoco. – Terminó convencida.

Se separó de él y siguió preparándose. Él la iba observando en silencio, apretando los dientes sin poder frenarla. Por mucho que hablara no la convencería, era demasiado cabezota y cuando se le ponía una idea en la cabeza, era imposible quitársela. Y sabía, además, que Jill se sentía muy vinculada a todos esos sucesos, que necesitaba estar en medio de la batalla para ver con sus propios ojos lo que se traía entre manos ahora Umbrella y luchar contra ello. Era algo personal.

Jill se iba preguntando quién más acudiría a la llamada, si es que también les informaron. Estaba segura que Chris iría, ambos pensaban parecido y no dejarían escapar la oportunidad de volver a combatir contra la maldita corporación. Los demás... bueno, seguramente había rehecho sus vidas, así que no tenía muy seguro si les vería. ¿Iría Carlos, aunque fuese un mercenario? Había abandonado Umbrella para seguir por su propio pie con los supervivientes, pero no sabía nada más de él. Y tal vez la llamada era solo para ex-S.T.A.R.S. La última vez que se vieron fue después de los sucesos en Europa, donde terminaron haciéndose la promesa de enterrar todo lo sucedido.

Nunca creyeron que hubiesen derrotado finalmente Umbrella, pero prefirieron permanecer en las sombras como ellos mientras no diesen el primer paso.

Tan sólo habían pasado seis meses. No pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa, ya era más de lo previsto.

En una maleta de metal escondida detrás del armario guardaba su Beretta, la mejor amiga que nunca tendría. Se fijó en la cara de sorpresa de su marido, y sonrió a escondidas. Era algo que nunca le había comentado, tanto por no alarmarle por tenerla ahí como por para no aceptar el miedo que sentía al no tenerla cerca. Se sentía más protegida con ella que en medio de un bosque con alarmas alrededor de toda la casa. Que su marido fuese un anti-armas era algo que le encantaba de él, era adorable.

-Prometo que nos volveremos a ver... aunque no sé cuándo. – Le dijo, acariciándole la mejilla mientras abría la puerta hacia el porche.

-Claro, esto no acaba aquí. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar... – susurró él, mirándola con tristeza.

Se dieron un beso suave, ambos sentían que era la despedida. Por alguna u otra razón sabían con seguridad que esa era la última vez que juntaban sus labios, y aunque ambos hubiesen querido terminarlo en la cama para mayor despedida, ya no podían. Algo se había quebrado con aquél mensaje de ayuda provinente del RPD. Lo que desconocían era todo lo que iba a ocurrir a partir que Jill entrara en el Jeep.

Puso las llaves y dio contacto, encendiendo el motor aún caliente por el viaje anterior. En cosa de segundos desapareció entre los árboles, dejando atrás _el escenario donde_ _actuó_.

Era la primera vez en un mes que iría a la ciudad. Lo evitaba tanto como podía. Las otras fueron porque no tuvo más remedio ya que Johnnathan estuvo afuera por trabajo y necesitaba entregar su trabajo mensual y comprar algunas cosas. Y aún así, ya se adaptó a la Nueva Raccoon City. Tampoco es que fuera muy difícil: no había cambiado un ápice. Las mismas calles, con los mismos nombres y las mismas tiendas en cada una, las mismas empresas, todo exactamente igual. Incluso llegaba a dar escalofríos a los supervivientes, pues era como si nada hubiera ocurrido y solo hubiese sido una terrible pesadilla... muy real, eso sí.

Mientras avanzaba por la calzada en dirección a la comisaría vio la editorial. Enseguida los recuerdos vinieron a su mente...

_Hacía dos meses de la destrucción de Raccoon City y se las había arreglado para que le vendieran esa casa en medio del bosque, lo que equivalía en medio de "la nada", razón por la cual se la entregaron tan rápido. No trabajaba, así que tenía que ganarse la vida de alguna manera, aunque le quedara dinero suficiente por un tiempo del que le dieron al dejar el cuerpo de policía (estaba claro que solo era una manera de disculparse por el trato que le dieron a los del incidente de la Mansión de los Arklays). _

_Esa tarde visitaba la ciudad para entregar unos documentos a la editorial y ya de paso comprar algo de comida. Para ese entonces ya no hablaba con nadie, se había convertido en una persona solitaria y fría. Prefería no hacer amigos nuevos, de esa manera no lamentaría más tarde sus pérdidas si sucedía algo. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo que tiempo atrás, como con Joseph, Brad, Kenneth, Richard... y todo los demás. Tal vez era actuar con cobardía, no enfrentarse a sus miedos, pero aunque fuese el camino más fácil, era preferible a volver a sentir esa sensación de vértigo al ver a todos a tu alrededor morir sin poder hacer nada por ellos. _

_Le pasó la tarde volando y enseguida oscureció. Aún tenía que ir a la editorial y no le quedaba mucho tiempo. No le gustaba ir de noche por las calles de New Raccoon, no había mucha gente y enseguida su mente empezaba a crear imágenes y sonidos que no existían más que en su imaginación. Además no tenía coche y siempre tenía que coger un taxi. Cuando llegó a la editorial esta ya había cerrado, eran las ocho y media y no quedaba nadie dentro, a excepción de alguna mujer de la limpieza o el conserje, que igualmente no le podrían ayudar en nada._

_Estaba empezando a desesperarse cuando una voz masculina le habló desde abajo las escaleras._

_-Puedo ayudarla? – Preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro al verla maldecir todo._

_-¿Eh? ... Ah, no creo. Debía entregar esto lo antes posible pero he llegado tarde. Me da mucha rabia porque soy de fuera de la ciudad y he tenido que venir expresamente... – siguió contando, callando enseguida al darse cuenta. – Bueno, tengo que irme._

_-Espera! – La frenó antes de llamar un taxi. – Yo puedo ayudarte. Trabajo aquí al lado, si quieres mañana me paso y lo entrego por ti._

_Jill se lo quedó mirando, analizando detenidamente la situación. Podía aceptar su ofrecimiento y así no tendría que volver al día siguiente, pero entonces le debería algo a ese hombre lo que conllevaba, al menos, a un inicio de amistad. Mientras lo reflexionaba se lo quedó observando detalladamente como buena policía que era. No debía tener más de 30 años, y seguramente vivía solo puesto que la ropa estaba algo arrugada y era delgado, consecuencia, tal vez, de una mala alimentación. Mediría cerca de 1.95m, mucho más alto que ella, y con el pelo moreno y desarreglado. Llevaba gafas de pasta negras, escondiendo unos ojos pequeños y oscuros. Llevaba barba de un par de días y un paquete bajo el brazo._

_-Harías eso?... Pero no quiero molestarte ni causarte ningún problema... – dijo al fin._

_-No importa, de verdad. Trabajo en una... "oficina", tengo suficiente tiempo libre._

_Sin saberlo, la sonrisa de ese hombre la cautivó, y con otra algo tímida le dio el sobre marrón seguido de un "gracias" susurrado. No sabía por qué, pero le atraía en cierto modo. Tal vez fue ese aire despistado, desarreglado, con cara de niño. Le recordó un poco a Chris, también algo infantil... _

Llegó a la entrada de la ciudad de Nuevo Raccoon y redujo velocidad. La comisaría estaba en el centro, así que aparcó lo más cerca que pudo. Mientras sacaba las cosas del asiento de al lado se fijó en los coches estacionados por ahí: otro 4x4 rojo, un Mustang azul muy desgastado y un par más, uno de ellos mal aparcado. No reconoció a ninguno, lo que hizo que se desilusionara un poco. Esperaba al menos encontrar la motocicleta de Chris, o la ranchera de Barry.

Cruzó la calle dirigiéndose a la comisaría y se quedó observando detenidamente el edificio. No era muy diferente de la anterior, solo que ahora había un piso más. Las puertas exteriores de madera, ahora abiertas, le recordaron dolorosamente el día que Brad murió en manos de Nemesis, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada... Tan metida en sus recuerdos estaba que se asustó al notar una mano sobre su hombro.

Se volteó rápidamente encontrándose cara a cara a quien más ganas tenía de ver.

-Chris!! – Gritó emocionada. – Por Dios, cuánto tiempo! Te veo... muy cambiado.

Se sintió enmudecer al verle mejor. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que realmente había pasado mucho tiempo desde el día que prometieron no volver a verse. Ahora rompían la promesa, pero daba lo mismo, tarde o temprano lo hubieran hecho. Esos ojos la traspasaban, sin apenas parpadear. Durante ese tiempo Chris Redfield pasó de ser un chico en cuerpo de hombre a un hombre maduro. Su apariencia había "oscurecido" notablemente, y esos ojos antaño brillantes y curiosos, ahora no eran más que dos orbes apagadas y frías. Una barba candado decoraba su antes jovial rostro, tan solo vistiendo una lejana sonrisa llena de sentimientos contradictorios y dolorosos.

-Ya me enteré que te casaste... – comentó, tratando de sonar casual.

-Sí, bueno... – le enseñó el anillo. – Fue algo sencillo, pensamos que viviendo juntos y eso sería mejor...

¿Qué había pasado entre ellos? Antes hablaban y bromeaban como dos hermanos, o dos muy buenos amigos, pero ahora parecían dos desconocidos. El tiempo y los incidentes habían afectado en su relación. Era como si el volver a tenerle cerca le hiciera darse cuenta del enorme abismo que se había ido abriendo entre ellos. ¿Sería igual con los demás?

-Vienes porque también te han llamado? – Preguntó para cortar ese odioso silencio.

-Sí, - le contestó él. – Y creo que no somos los únicos...

Se giró para ver dónde estaba mirando Chris y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a Leon S. Kennedy bajar de un taxi apartándose el pelo de la frente mientras les sonreía. Caminó a paso tranquilo hacia ellos, por su mente pasaban todo de recuerdos e imágenes borrosas de una horrible experiencia del pasado.

Jill le observó como había hecho con Chris minutos antes. Parecía que en él nada hubiera cambiado. El mismo corte de pelo, el mismo rostro joven y ojos despiertos. Lo único diferente en él era que ya no parecía ser el "novato", su rostro reflejaba una experiencia que nunca vieron en él antes.

-Qué hay chicos? – Encajó la mano con Chris, con un golpe en la espalda, y se la estrechó cordialmente a Jill. – Tanto tiempo sin vernos...

-Me alegra volver a verte, aunque sea en estas extrañas circunstancias... – Chris le sonrió de la misma manera.

-Veo que llevas el nuevo uniforme del R.P.D. – Jill se había dado cuenta del detalle.

Al mismo tiempo que la policía volvió a establecerse finalmente en la ciudad, se hicieron algunos notorios cambios superficiales. Lo primero fue el uniforme, el edificio y otros detalles. Aunque lo que realmente importaba era cómo estaría la situación "dentro". Después de la traición del jefe Irons ya no podían confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en la propia policía.

-Realmente nunca dejé el cuerpo... – les contó mientras empezaban a entrar a la comisaría.

– Aunque mi primer día en la ciudad no fuese lo que esperaba, creí oportuno quedarme. Desde dentro es más fácil ver si algo ocurre.

-Entonces sabes para qué estamos aquí?

-Más o menos. Pero mejor que os lo cuente el jefe...

Sin más dilaciones subieron las escaleras principales que les llevaron al Hall de la comisaría. Como no conocían demasiado bien el lugar, puesto que el interior estaba algo cambiado, se dejaron guiar por Leon por pasillos y escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde se encontraba el despacho del jefe. A través de las cortinas podían vislumbrarse tres siluetas, una de ellas de pie apoyada a un lado. Leon llamó a la puerta y enseguida una voz firme desde dentro les mandó pasar.

Jill tuvo que contenerse las enormes ganas que tenía de abrazar a Rebecca y preguntarle qué había sido de su vida. Y es que ahí estaba, con ese aspecto delicado de siempre. Ambas se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa de alegría, pero claramente teñida por las temibles razones que les habían llevado ahí y por ese abismo que creció entre ellas, igual como pasó con los otros dos compañeros.

La persona recostada a un lado era un chico cercano a los 25, tal vez alguno más. Tenía el pelo algo largo y rebelde, castaño claro, con un flequillo que le tapaba los ojos. Llevaba gafas de sol de cristal azul claro, a través de las cuales pudo ver una mirada socarrona. Su rostro delgado pero de duras facciones lucía una extraña sonrisa traviesa. A su lado, sentada en una silla, había otra mujer. Si no fuera porque llevaba el uniforme de los R.P.D. nunca hubiera dicho que fuera policía. Su aspecto se acercaba más al de una actriz o modelo: cara bonita, pechos grandes y piernas largas. Llevaba el pelo rubio rojizo suelto, llegándole por media espalda, y sujeto con un pañuelo negro; sus ojos, de largas pestañas y verdes, llevarían a cualquier hombre hasta límites insospechados.

-Por favor, no se queden en la puerta, entren y cierren. – Habló el jefe. Un hombre que a sus espaldas de cuarentón-cincuentón llevaba demasiado peso y toda una vida recorrida. – Soy el comisario Barksdale. No me equivoco si digo que algunos de ustedes ya se conocen. Sé muy bien que han compartido mucho más que una oficina en la antigua comisaría... – dijo, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se sentaran. – Les presentaré. Ellos – dijo señalando a los dos policías desconocidos, - son Charlotte Braezel y Sben Thornton. Ellos son Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield y Rebecca Chambers, antiguos miembros de S.T.A.R.S. A Leon ya le conocéis.

-Por qué nos han llamado con tanta prisa? – Preguntó Chris sin más tapujos.

-Veo que le gusta ir al grano, sr. Redfield.

-Lo que pasa aquí es que fuimos expulsados de la policía sin ni siquiera tener en cuenta nuestra palabra. Y encima dijeron a la gente que si los que habíamos ido a esa mansión nos habíamos drogado! – Chris golpeó con el puño la mesa, asustando a Jill que estaba a su lado. – No confiaron en nosotros, nos deshonraron con esas palabras. A ojos de todos ya no éramos nada! Luego no tenemos más remedio que salvar el culo a una ciudad de algo que ya avisamos y no quisieron creer! Cree que voy a andarme con rodeos a estas alturas?

El silencio se acomodó en la oficina. Chris había soltado una parte de su cabreo con la policía, aún a sabiendas que ese hombre no tenía ninguna culpa puesto que para ese entonces era el traidor del jefe Irons el que estaba al mando. Todos le miraban sorprendidos de la reacción. Los que le conocían siguieron callados dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo con él. Los otros dos simplemente sonreían divertidos.

Barksdale permaneció también en silencio mirando a los ojos a Chris. Hasta que tras un suspiro volvió a hablar.

-Entiendo perfectamente su enojo para con la policía y la gente de esta ciudad. Lo que les hicieron a usted y sus compañeros era toda una artimaña de la Corporación Umbrella para que no se destapara el engaño y el peligro que conllevaban sus experimentos. Pero si les he citado aquí hoy es porque sé que, a parte de ser los únicos supervivientes policiales, son los que más experiencia tienen en este fondo.

-Así es verdad que estamos aquí para algo relacionado con Umbrella... – musitó Rebecca, afirmándolo con temor.

-Temo decir que así es. – Dijo el jefe.

-Y pretende que... – empezó de nuevo Chris, pero Barksdale le cortó.

-...le "salvéis el culo" a la ciudad de nuevo, sí. – Si no fuera por la seriedad del momento, hubieran dicho que el hombre parecía entretenido con la situación. Solo le faltaba sonreír.

-Y una mierda! Me niego!

-Chris, basta. – Dijo Jill sin querer levantar el tono de voz demasiado. Se giró un poco para dirigirse solamente a él, aunque las palabras iban para todos. – No ves que hasta que Umbrella no se hunda definitivamente ninguno de nosotros podrá vivir en paz? Ya, si no quieres, no lo hagas por esta ciudad y esta gente. Hazlo por ti mismo, para poder, algún día, dormir tranquilo.

Las palabras de la castaña hicieron bajar la cabeza a todos. Tenía toda la razón del mundo. El problema estaba en que Umbrella era muy poderosa, llegaba de un lado al otro del planeta, pasando por cualquier cargo político, por cualquier servicio público como la policía y por encima del mismo presidente si hacía falta. Y la gente parecía no darse cuenta o simplemente no hacían nada para actuar en contra.

-Sé que no es fácil para ninguno de ustedes, llevan mucho tiempo apartados de todo esto, pero es necesario que sean ustedes parte del equipo. – Volvió a hablar Barksdale. – La gravedad de la situación podría alcanzar niveles altísimos y, si no hacemos nada, esta vez no será solamente la Ciudad Raccoon lo que quede destruido.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido ahora? – Preguntó Jill.

-Antes de empezar, me gustaría que esperásemos al último integrante...

Y como si el hombre lo hubiera previsto, tras decir eso sonaron unos golpes en la puerta y entró otro hombre conocido por todos. Alto, fuerte. Con un gran sentido del liderazgo y el compañerismo. Era, tal vez, uno de los miembros de la policía más antiguos aún vivo, por lo que gracias a su experiencia estaba ahí. Un experto en armamento, y el más precavido de todos por vivencias pasadas.

-Barry! – Exclamó Jill, sorprendida.

Pero fue la única que se alegró de verdad de verle. Los ex-miembros de S.T.A.R.S. restantes bajaron la cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de no mostrar la decepción que ensombrecía sus rostros. Desde que fue utilizado por Wesker para que les traicionara, aunque fuera bajo chantaje, su amistad ya no era la misma. Pero eso era porque ninguno de ellos sabía lo que era tener una familia y el deber de protegerla por encima de todo lo demás. Se lo perdonaron, sí, pero siempre quedó algo en el fondo de sus corazones, y ahora, tras tanto tiempo, se veía acentuado por el abismo entre todos ellos.

-Buenos días. – Saludó sin más. – Siento el retraso.

-Por favor, sr. Burton, entre y cierre la puerta. Será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes... – Pulsó un botón del aparato telefónico a un lado de la mesa y una voz aguda de mujer contestó.

-_Sí, comisario? _

-Que nadie me moleste hasta que no avise. Si no se está quemando la comisaría o es atacada, yo no estoy.

-E_ntendido, señor._

El hombre se recostó en la silla de despacho, cruzó las manos bajo su barbilla, y se puso más serio.

-Han pasado algo más de seis meses desde el incidente de Septiembre. La ciudad fue completamente aniquilada, no quedó más que un árbol de humo, polvo y cenizas durante algunos días. Ahora es solamente un terreno devastado, con animales salvajes husmeando entre las ruinas.

-Eso ya lo sabemos. – Soltó Chris aún molesto, pero más calmado.

-Cierto. Y también lo sabe el resto del planeta. Esta vez no se pudo culpar de la explosión a un simple error en la central nuclear; esta vez hubo supervivientes, civiles normales sin nada de relación con todo lo sucedido que vieron claramente el virus actuar en sus cercanos. Ahora es de saber público que hubo una corporación tras ello que se mantenía oculta bajo una empresa farmacéutica. Lo que no saben es que sigue en activo, como siguió en activo tras el incidente en la mansión de los Arklays.

-Sinceramente, no me sorprende nada. – Comentó Rebecca.

-Ciertamente, la organización tiene el poder suficiente para seguir adelante, aunque sea más oculta aún. Pero se toparon con un gran problema: el virus se les escapó de las manos cuando llegó a la ciudad. No contaban con que terminaría de este modo. Sus planes quedaron aplazados por un tiempo, y por el momento no se ha sabido nada más.

-Cómo sabe todo eso? Cómo sabe que no fueron ellos mismos los que soltaron el virus en Raccoon? – Preguntó Jill desconfiada.

-Porqué teníamos un topo en la corporación. No fue fácil meterle, y tampoco estaba lo suficientemente a dentro como para enterarse de todos los planes. Umbrella está organizada como una pirámide jerárquica. Solo unos pocos saben. Los demás no son más que peones a sus órdenes.

-Y si tenían un topo, porque no usaron la información recogida hasta entonces para usarla contra la Corporación? – Preguntó de nuevo Jill.

-Porque no hubiera servido de nada. Ya dije que si no eres uno de los científicos jefes, no sabes más que lo que te han mandado en ese momento. Incluso dividen experimentos en partes para repartirlas en diferentes científicos, de este modo no se llega a reunir toda la información y puede estar más a salvo.

-Pero todo esto... es lo de menos. Lo que quiero saber es por qué estamos aquí? Si es verdad que umbrella ha vuelto a actuar y quiere que nosotros hagamos algo, por qué no va al grano? – Espetó Chris. Su reacción pareció divertirle al comisario.

-Primero me gustaría mantenerles al tanto de lo que hay. Puede que en la misión se encuentren con alguna sorpresa... – respondió el jefe. – Pero está bien, si es lo que quieren, iré al grano. – Se dejó caer en el respaldo. –Hace un par de meses apareció un joven de 23 años caminando por la calle principal de New Raccoon con las ropas llenas de polvo y repitiendo una y otra vez la misma frase, como si se tratara de un mantra: _"Estamos perdidos. Todos vamos a morir. Estamos perdidos..."_ Una patrulla lo recogió y lo trajo aquí, donde vimos que llevaba un uniforme de los UBCS, un soldado de Umbrella.

Cogió una llave del bolsillo de la camisa y la usó para abrir el primer cajón de su mesa de despacho. De dentro sacó un sobre marrón. En él había una cinta de video. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al televisor que había en un rincón.

-Entenderán mejor lo que tengo que explicarles si lo ven ustedes mismos. – Dijo, y puso la cinta de video.

_La pantalla se quedó en gris hasta que empezó la imagen. La cámara debía estar estática, porque no se movía nada. Era una sala pequeña y de paredes lisas, sin ventanas, y con un espejo en uno de los lados. En medio había una mesa con dos personas, una a cada lado, cara a cara. A la izquierda había un policía con una grabadora que conectó antes de empezar. Al otro lado había un chico joven, de 23 años seguramente como dijo Barksdale. Tenía el cuerpo encogido, con la cabeza a punto de dar en la mesa, las manos entre sus piernas y moviéndose suavemente de adelante hacia atrás. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, como si estuviera drogado, y fijos en un punto indeterminado._

_El hombre empezó._

_-Primer interrogatorio al sujeto de UBCS aparecido en medio de la ciudad. Soy el sr. Epperson. – Levantó la vista hacia el joven. - ¿Puede decirme su nombre? – Preguntó, no recibiendo más que silencio. – ¿Me dice su nombre? ... Está bien. Usted llegó a New Raccoon City ayer, puede decirme de dónde venía¿A dónde iba cuando le encontramos¿Llevaba a cabo alguna misión para la Corporación ilegal Umbrella? Puede responderme, no le va a pasar nada si habla. _

_Parecía hacer un monólogo en vano. Estaba claro que ese joven no iba a hablar, ya fuese porque no quería o por el estado de shock en el que parecía estar. Seguía moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás._

_-Si no habla va a tener muchos problemas..._

_-...No lo entienden... – susurró de repente. - ...Ya es demasiado tarde... Ya no se puede hacer nada... Todos vamos a morir..._

_-De qué está hablando? Sea claro. Qué es lo que no entendemos? Por qué es demasiado tarde? No va a morir nadie aquí, hable claro._

_-...Tarde, tarde, tarde... Es demasiado tarde... él ya ha... – Su cuerpo cayó redondo al suelo, sin vida._

_El policía corrió hacia él, pero como había estado diciendo, era demasiado tarde, había muerto. _

La grabación se cortó en ese momento.

-Como ven, no obtuvimos nada claro de ese tipo. Estaba muy asustado, había entrado en estado de shock por el pánico, lo que le causó un ataque al corazón que lo mató ahí mismo.

-Seguro que fue esa la causa? – Preguntó Rebecca, claramente desconfiada.

-Es la más probable. Los análisis llevados a cabo no mostraron signos de droga o producto químico tóxico de ningún tipo. Su cuerpo estaba limpio, y tampoco encontramos heridas internas. Lo que se dice una persona sana.

-Demasiado sana para morir de un infarto... – susurró Barry.

-Exacto. Pero las pruebas no demuestran nada. O fue por el estado de shock o le aplicaron alguna droga hasta entonces desconocida que pasa inadvertida. Desgraciadamente con su muerte nos quedamos sin saber nada de este asunto. – Volvió a sentarse tras guardar de nuevo la cinta de video. – Sin embargo...

Dejó la frase en el aire, como si se regodeara al dejarles en vilo sin más información. Les miró detenidamente uno a uno, con lo que parecía una leve sonrisa disimulada. Los dos agentes de policía desconocidos por los demás intercambiaron miradas con Leon. Realmente los tres estaban hartos del carácter extraño de su jefe, pero aún así les parecía divertido.

-...Una semana después nuestro topo nos dio una información muy jugosa. Los jefes de Umbrella estaban alterados porque una de las misiones que debían llevar a cabo los del UBCS había sido fallida en demasiadas ocasiones, y empezaban a pensar que "es inútil enviar más equipos Delta". Rápidamente lo relacionamos con el muchacho encontrado, y nuestro hombre dentro de la corporación trató de sonsacar más información.

-Y lo consiguió? – Preguntó Chris al ver que el hombre no seguía.

-Así es, aunque no tanta como esperábamos. Lo que voy a contarles a partir de ahora tal vez les suene extraño, les sorprenda o no lo crean, pero es así y ni siquiera sabemos la razón de por qué esto es así...

CONTINUARÁ


	3. II

Perdonad por la tardanza!!

**Making Time Waiting For Death – II**

-Así es, aunque no tanta como esperábamos. Lo que voy a contarles a partir de ahora tal vez les suene extraño, les sorprenda o no lo crean, pero es así y ni siquiera sabemos la razón de por qué...

Barksdale se levantó, con las manos tras la espalda, meditando cómo empezar la historia. Su rostro ya no mostraba esa sonrisa, parecía haberse puesto serio para tomar medida de la situación. Los ex-S.T.A.R.S. aún no tenían ni idea de a lo que se enfrentaban. Finalmente se volvió de nuevo hacia ellos para hablar.

-Las instalaciones subterráneas que descubrieron durante la "epidemia" de hace unos meses, no eran ni una décima parte de lo que en realidad se esconde bajo la antigua ciudad Raccoon. – Dijo, sin darle vueltas, claro y directo como le gustaba a esos chicos.

Las exclamaciones y comentarios de incredulidad llenaron el despacho, pero fueron callados de inmediato por el jefe.

-He dicho que no era fácil de creer.

-Pero de… cuánto más estamos hablando? – Preguntó Rebbecca, aún sentada en su silla junto a Jill.

-Está compuesta por 15 subpisos, equipados con laboratorios e incluso hogares para sus científicos. Una ciudad subterránea, prácticamente. Hay tiendas, zonas de ocio… todo lo que pueden necesitar para no tener que salir en una larga temporada.

-Y quiere decir que… están encerrados allá abajo? – Preguntó incrédulo Chris, una idea de ese calibre no entraba en su mente.

-En efecto. El topo no consiguió saber nada más, se guardan muy bien las espaldas. Además, desde hace unas semanas, no hemos recibido ninguna noticia suya… Tememos que le hayan descubierto. – Terminó Barksdale ensombreciendo el rostro. Parecía que apreciaba a sus hombres.

-Y qué es lo que pretende que hagamos? – Intervino Jill.

-Que entren en las instalaciones y encuentren todo lo que pueda acabar con Umbrella de una buena vez. – Contestó con determinación. - El accidente ha hecho que la gente deje de creer en la corporación, pero no hay pruebas concluyentes referentes a los experimentos que llevan a cabo. Es más, se sabe que ahora la compañía se resguarda detrás de muchos nombres, gente y empresas que siguen pagándoles por sus investigaciones...

-Está diciendo que tenemos que ir allí abajo _sabiendo_ con lo que podemos encontrarnos?! –Exclamó Barry por primera vez, bastante fuera de sí. Era una idea de locos.

-Sé perfectamente qué es lo que estoy pidiendo. – Dijo Barksdale. - Si por mí fuera, enviaría solamente a los actuales miembros del R.P.D., pero desafortunadamente ninguno de ellos está lo bastante experimentado en las armas biológicas de las que he oído hablar. Vosotros sobrevivisteis, y en más de una ocasión. Por favor, ya no lo hagan como policías, sino por, como bien ha dicho antes la srta. Valentine, poder tener esperanza en un futuro mejor.

Las palabras del jefe de policía fueron suficiente para que los antiguos miembros de S.T.A.R.S. meditaran sobre ello. Tenían un 90 de posibilidades de no salir en vida de esa esta vez, pero también sabían que, de no hacer nada, ese tanto por ciento incrementaría si Umbrella seguía adelante y la epidemia se expandía. Incluso podrían morir sus familias. Y eso era algo por lo que nadie quiere pasar.

Barry fue el primero en hablar.

-Está bien. Cuente conmigo. - Su mirada era firme. No había lugar a duda. Le siguieron los demás.

-Yo también voy. - Dijo Jill.

-... y yo – accedió Rebbecca, bastante contrariada. Su experiencia en la Ensenada Calibán fue una horrible pesadilla, mucho peor que la Mansión Spencer. Aún ahora le venían arcadas al recordar todo lo que vio y... tocó. Aunque debía admitir que entrar en los laboratorios de Umbrella era un sueño para todo científico. Sin embargo, deseaba que David y John estuvieran allí, con ellos sería más fácil.

-Tsk. Está bien! Usted gana, iremos todos. - Dijo finalmente Chris, girándose para que no le vieran. En sus ojos ahora se luchaba una dura batalla entre lo que estaría bien hacer y lo que él realmente quería hacer. - Cuándo partimos?

-Si no tienen ningún problema... ahora mismo – dijo Barksdale sentándose de nuevo. Todos le miraron con los ojos abiertos, impresionados. - Cuanto antes actuemos, mejor. No sabemos a lo qué nos enfrentamos. Mis hombres, Braezel y Thornton, ya están al tanto de lo que van a encontrarse. Kennedy les habló bien de ello.

-Entonces no hablemos más, salgamos de una puta vez – escupió Chris.

Todos se levantaron y siguieron al jefe Barksdale por los pasillos de la comisaría. Por el camino, los otros agentes les miraban serios, todos conocedores de la misión que les habían encomendado. En otro momento tal vez Chris se hubiera sentido todo un héroe, pero estaba demasiado cabreado para sentir nada. Miraba de vez en cuando de reojo a Jill, pero esta no daba muestras de sentir lo mismo. ¡Estaba casada, qué esperaba¿Cómo sería el tipo?

Llegaron a la habitación contigua a los despachos de los agentes. Parecía de preparación, pues todo eran taquillas y un magnífico arsenal en la pared del fondo. Había desde la tan conocida Beretta a una H&K reluciente. Barry se sintió bastante atraído por la Colt Python colgada en lo alto, era exactamente igual a la que guardaba en casa, por lo que el jefe se la tendió y el pelirrojo empezó a revisarla atentamente. Jill se armó con una Beretta, casi como un amuleto de la suerte, y un magnum. Las armas que conocía mejor.

Chris se quedó impresionado ante una en el centro: una Taurus RAGING HORNET del calibre 22. Tenía la mirilla incorporada y su peso le hacía sentirse seguro. No notó la sonrisa que le dirigió Jill de tan absorto que estaba. "Sigue siendo algo niño..." pensó melancólica.

Leon cogió las armas reglamentarias de la policía más una H&K que cogió como capricho y la guardó en su cinturón como si no quisiera usarla.

Rebbecca también escogió una Beretta. No había usado muchas armas, y esa la conocía bien. La "modelo", Charlotte, cogió un par de Gloks que enfundó en su cinturón. Y Sben otra Magnum, colgándose un rifle en la espalda.

Además, cada uno guardó granadas y tantos cargadores como les hicieran falta. Esta vez no les ocurriría como las otras, que no iban preparados o perdieron todo el cargamento. Rebbecca seguiría siendo la paramedic del equipo, así que fue quien escogió todo lo que necesitarían para posibles "accidentes". Se vistieron con los chalecos de Kevlar, esta vez protegiéndoles todo el cuerpo. Cogieron linternas y un intercomunicador manos libres colocado en la cabeza.

-Una cosa más, chicos. - Habló Baksdale mientras hacían todo eso. - Como ya deben saber, Umbrella tiene ojos y oídos en todas partes, por lo que esta operación solo la conocemos los que nos encontramos en estos momentos aquí. No hablen ni digan nada a nadie de fuera, podrían interceptarlo.

-Eso está hecho – dijo Chris entrando un cargador a la Taurus de golpe.

-Si ya están listos pues...vayamos al garage, irán en un furgón.

-Qué pensará la gente si nos ve? No sospecharán? - Preguntó Jill siguiendo al hombre.

-No se preocupen. Usarán un furgón blindado del banco de Raccoon. Lo intentaron atracar hará dos semanas y nos lo quedamos para "investigación".

-Lo tenían todo planeado desde hacía tiempo?

-Más o menos, srta. Chambers... más o menos...

Tras llegar al garage y subir al vehículo, el jefe les dio unos últimos detalles de la misión y les vio partir deseándoles suerte. La iban a necesitar.

Siguió corriendo hasta poder esconderse en la seguridad de su apartamento, dejándose caer en el suelo para coger aire tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas apoyando todo su peso en ella. La criatura que la había estado persiguiendo no dio señales de haber llegado hasta allí, lo más probable es que consiguiera despistarla.

No le había sido nada fácil. Y menos después de tanto tiempo. Llevaba meses encerrada en las instalaciones, esperando que alguien viniera a rescatar a los supervivientes. Desconocía si quedaba alguien más aparte de ella, no se había atrevido a salir del subpiso de apartamentos en todo ese tiempo, temerosa de quedarse encerrada en una zona desconocida con alguna criatura infectada.

Tenía conocimientos básicos de defensa contra escapes biológicos de Umbrella, pero nada comparado con lo que se encontraba en esas profundidades. Pudo con los zombies en los que se convirtieron sus compañeros de laboratorio o vivienda, un disparo en la cabeza terminaba con ellos inmediatamente... pero los Ma-122, los nuevos prototipos de Eliminators y los Cerberus sueltos por ahí eran mucho peores. Por no decir lo que se ocultaba más abajo.

Se levantó del suelo, guardándose la pistola en la liga de las medias, caminando hasta el escritorio. Encendió el ordenador de nuevo, entrando su contraseña mientras terminaba de tranquilizarse tras los últimos momentos de subida de adrenalina.

Había salido a por comida, buscando en los vecinos. Pero no lo dio tiempo de girar la esquina en cuanto vio al animal ese. Pronto se quedaría sin comida, apenas le quedaban un par de latas de conserva, y le quedaba apenas un cargador entero y dos balas en la recámara de munición. Estaba perdida.

-Que lleguen ya... - susurró.

Apuntó nuevos datos en la computadora, lo que había descubierto en ese último paseo por las instalaciones. No le dio tiempo de ir muy lejos, ese monstruo la estuvo persiguiendo incesantemente desde que dobló la esquina que daba al ascensor. No tenía la rapidez y puntería suficiente para terminar con él, solo se atrevía a correr y esconderse de inmediato.

_Estoy segura que me huele... debe saber en cada momento dónde estoy... Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que entre aquí también..._

Optó por no volver a enviar otro e-mail. No serviría de nada. Si habían tomado cartas sobre el asunto ya, hubieran llegado enseguida. Hacía tres meses del primer e-mail y no recibió respuesta. Solo esperaba que desde las oficinas centrales en Europa no activaran el sistema de autodestrucción o entonces no tendría ninguna salida.

Lo que más la precupaba eran los sollozos y gemidos que se escuchaban de vez en cuando. Sobretodo cuando el lugar se quedaba de nuevo tranquilo, lo que ocurría pocas veces. Tenía la absoluta seguridad de que se trataba de un niño, o una niña, pequeño. Tal vez sus padres habían salido, como ella misma, a por comida o en busca de una salida, y no habían vuelto. Ahora debía estar solo y aterrado.

Trató de buscarle, pero no sabía de dónde provenía su llanto. Había registrado los pisos cercanos al suyo, al menos aquellos que pudo abrir, pues la mitad estaban cerrados desde el otro lado o no tenía la llave. No encontró nada, y eso la desesperaba.

El trayecto parecía interminable. La Antique Raccoon estaba a varios kilómetros como medida de seguridad, más o menos a una hora. Sin embargo, pasaron por caminos sin esfaltar y por el bosque comiéndose distancia y pudiendo ir más deprisa. No había ventanas en la furgoneta para ver el exterior, pero tampoco les hubiera tranquillizado mucho. El silencio era mucho mejor en esos casos, y todos trataban de no mirarse a los ojos, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos.

Jill se apoyó en el respaldo y miró al techo, cerrando un rato los ojos. Lo había dejado todo atrás para ir a esa misión. Su casa, su novela, su esposo... ¿Qué estaría haciendo Johnnathan? Apenas si se habían podido despedir, y si no volvía a verle, tenía muchas cosas que decirle. Como el motivo del por qué se casó con él...

No fue amor. Nunca se había enamorado de nadie, pero las situaciones hacen cambiar a las personas. Después de separarse de todos sus únicos amigos, con aquellos que compartió los momentos más importantes de su vida, se encontró sola en medio de un lugar que temía. No quería quedarse sola, pero tampoco mostrarse débil y volver con los demás. Así que, cuando conoció a Johnnathan, simplemente no pensó. Se dejó llevar por el pánico a la soledad, aquél que embargó a su padre en sus últimos momentos en la cárcel, y se casó con él. Dicen que el roce da el cariño, y es cierto. El tiempo que pasó con él la ayudó a quererle, aunque no del mismo modo que él parecía quererla a ella. Cuando se acostaban, trataba de no pensar en el daño que le estaba haciendo por no decirle la verdad.

Un socavón le hizo volver a la realidad, golpeándose la cabeza contra el metal. Miró a sus compañeros, todos se preparaban para salir. Y así fue, segundos después se paró el furgón y se abrieron las puertas traseras. Un hombre vestido con el uniforme del R.P.D., alto y delgado, les hizo bajar.

-A partir de aquí tienen que seguir a pie. No puedo acercarme más, si allá abajo queda alguien en vida, pueden detectarme. - Dijo, dejándoles bajar. - Seguid todo recto por sendero y encontraréis una compuerta dentro de una cueva. Es la entrada.

-Gracias. - Dijo Jill, y se giraron para marcharse.

Los siete avanzaron a paso rápido por donde les dijo el hombre, sin pararse a preguntarse por qué se dirigían al infierno por su propio pie. Adelante iba Leon, seguido de los otros dos policías, Charlotte y Sben. Tardaron menos de cinco minutos en llegar, parándose enfrente de la cueva y comprobando que no había nada extraño en los alrededores. Tenían que asegurar la zona, y de eso se encargaron Chris y Barry.

-Comprovemos micrófonos – dijo Chris mientras se alejaba hacia arriba, subiendo por un sendero a la izquierda de la cueva.

Y ambos hombres se quedaron estáticos en lo alto de una pequeña colina por encima de la cueva, mirando el paisaje que se extendía bajo sus pies: pura y horrible destrucción. Delante de ellos se extendía un campo de kilómetros y kilómetros desierto, medio hundido como si de un cráter se tratara. Era el resultado de la bomba que lanzaron sobre Raccoon para exterminar la epidemia.

-Dios mío... - susurró Barry, Chris solo se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Vamos, será mejor no retardarse. - Dijo.

Volvieron a bajar y se reunieron con los demás sin comentarles nada de lo que habían visto. En parte, ya se lo imaginaban, solo que era mejor no verlo con sus propios ojos. El hogar donde se formaron ahora no era más que un desierto rocoso lleno de ruinas y restos de lo que una vez fue la ciudad.

Pasaron a través de las enormes puertas de acero para adentrarse a un pequeño cuadrado completamente revestido de metal, con únicamente una puerta que parecía ser de un ascensor. Por lo menos se encontraron la entrada abierta.

-Parece que los agentes de Umbrella no pudieron usar el ascensor. Está parado en el Sub.01 y las puertas están abiertas, por lo que debieron bajar con cuerdas. - Comentó Barry, mirando por el hueco del ascensor hacia la oscuridad a sus pies. - No se ve nada.

-Pues tendremos que usar el mismo truco – habló Leon, sacando una correa enrollado del saco que descargó del furgón. - Quién va primero? - Preguntó. Se quedaron un poco asombrados de que se lo tomara con tanta calma, ese no parecía ser el Leon que conocieron en Europa.

-Sería mejor bajar al menos de dos en dos. - Dijo Chris. - Crees que aguantará la cuerda?

-Tienes razón, no sabemos qué hay allá abajo. - Lanzó la cuerda por el agujero y clavó el otro cabo, parecido a una ancla de barco, al mismo suelo, asegurándolo. - Esto será suficiente. Bajaré yo primero, quién viene conmigo?

-Yo misma – dijo Charlotte, dando un paso adelante.

-Cuando de un tirón a la cuerda, podéis seguir bajando. - Y tras decir eso, la mujer y él se cogieron de la cuerda y de respectivos cuerpos y descendieron rápidamente hacia la oscuridad.

Un minuto después, vieron la señal y les siguieron Sben con Rebbecca; después Jill y Chris, y finalmente Sben para cerrar el grupo.

Jill se agarró al cuerpo de Chris con fuerza, notando la quemazón en su mano derecha por bajar tan rápido por la cuerda. Aunque llevaba los guantes, estos no eran suficientes. Chris mantenía el rostro serio, mirando abajo para ver el momento en que llegarían. Una luz fue la señal, y trataron de descender más lento para aterrizar suavemente encima del techo del ascensor. Se colaron por el agujero abierto y salieron con los otros. Leon les hizo apartar un poco y volvió a tirar de la cuerda.

Se encontraban en una enorme sala, completamente vacía. Solamente había un mostrador de recepción en el fondo, todo acristalado, por supuesto roto. La luz de los fluorescentes hacía brillar los miles de trocitos de cirstal esparcidos por el suelo. En el suelo, al centro, había un enorme emblema de Umbrella en blanco y rojo. Casi se sintió como una amenaza.

-Cómo es posible que haya luz aquí abajo después de la explosión? - Preguntó Jill.

-Todo el recinto se nutre de una red privada de electricidad y agua. No tienen gas para evitar cualquier explosión accidental... - comentó Leon. - Seguramente no deben haber anulado esa red por... alguna razón.

-Para que lo que sea que hay aquí abajo no escape – concluyó Jill finalmente. No había duda. Si el centro se quedaba sin electricidad, todas las puertas de seguridad se abrirían automáticamente, y tenían que mantener todo en cuarentena, seguramente esperando que toda forma de vida moriría de desnutrición con el tiempo.

Llegó finalmente Sben, provocando un fuerte ruido al caer por sus botas de hierro. Desde que empezaron, el muchacho no había borrado su sonrisa de autosuficiencia. ¿Tan seguro estaba de sí mismo? Aunque sin embargo comprobaba el rifle cada dos por tres. Debía querer aparentar que estaba bien cuando en realidad estaba nervioso como todos.

-El ascensor tiene las puertas abiertas aquí... - comentó Charlotte. - Sin embargo, no hay nada que le impida subir.

-Otro sistema de seguridad – dijo Leon. - Lo más probable es que así se aseguren de que no suba nada. Para volver a subir después tendremos que encontrar algún código o tarjeta de acceso. - Explicó mirando por el agujero.

-Mirad – la voz de Rebbecca les llegó desde la izquierda de la sala.

La chica se había movido sin que se dieran cuenta, y ahora tenían delante lo que parecía un esquema de cómo estaban estructuradas las instalaciones. Arriba del todo, donde ellos estaban, estaba escrito HALL PRINCIPAL. Y miraron el plafón al completo:

**HALL PRINCIPAL**

SUB.02 **OFICINAS CENTRALES**

SUB.03 **APARTAMENTOS I**

SUB.04 **APARTAMENTOS II**

SUB.05 **APARTAMENTOS III **

(Área Restricción Nivel 5)

SUB.06 **CENTRO DE OCIO Y SUBMINISTROS**

SUB.07 **INFERMERÍA CIVIL**

SUB.08 **UBCS**

(Restricción Especial)

SUB.09 **CENTRO MÉDICO**

(Área Restricción Nivel 3)

SUB.10 **CONTENCIÓN**

(Restricción Especial)

SUB.11 **CELDAS AISLAMIENTO CIVIL**

(Área Restricción Nivel 4)

SUB.12 **LABORATORIOS I **

(Área Restricción Nivel 2)

SUB.13 **LABORATORIOS II **

SUB.14 **LABORATORIO PRINCIPAL **

(Área Restricción Nivel 1)

SUB.15 **PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA**

-Esto es una locura! - El primero en decir algo fue Chris. Apartándose mientras se frotaba el pelo con fuerza, desesperado.

-Qué quiere decir Restricción Especial? - Preguntó Rebbecca apuntando con el dedo al medio del panel.

-La misma palabra lo dice, hay pisos no autorizados a todos los trabajadores. Lo más probable es que la de Nivel 1 las abra todas, por lo que tendremos que encontrar alguna... - explicó Leon.

-Esto es enorme, tendremos que separarnos – dijo Jill, recordando lo sucedido en la Mansión Spencer. - Solo así lo cubriremos todo en menos tiempo.

-Sí. Pero aunque seamos impares, esta vez será mejor que nadie vaya solo. Puede ser peligroso. - Barry se acercó a todos, de vuelta al centro de la sala. El logotipo de la corporación seguía reluciendo a sus pies.

-Nosotros dos podemos ir juntos – dijo rápidamente Chris señalando a Jill a su lado, aunque no tan rápido como para que los demás se dieran cuenta de ello.

-Bien. Yo iré con Barry – habló Charlotte, acercándose al hombretón sonriéndole. Eso para el pelirrojo fue recomfortable, no quería situaciones incómodas. Y la muchacha, aunque no tenía aspecto de policía, parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía.

-Rebbecca, Sben y yo iremos juntos – Dijo finalmente Leon.

Ninguno de los antiguos miembros de S.T.A.R.S. contradijo nada de lo que decía Leon. Lo cierto es que le habían aceptado como una especie de capitán sin decir nada. Por el momento era lógico y dinámico. Les recordó un poco a Wesker... pero mejor no pensar en eso. Todos los que estaban allí abajo, a excepción de Charlotte y Sben, eran supervivientes de las atrocidades de Umbrella, estaban decididos a acabar con la compañía que rompió sus vidas.

-Nosotros podemos encargarnos de las Oficinas Centrales. - Habló Charlotte. - Tal vez encontremos algo de utilidad, algún informe, archivos de la compañía o una lista que incrimine nombres de una vez por todas.

-Chris y yo iremos a los Apartamentos 1.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de la segunda planta de apartamentos. - Leon se acercó a los demás. - Los que encuentren primero la tarjeta Nivel 5 para entrar en Ap.3 que vayan. Nos encontraremos todos en el SUB.06, el Centro de Ocio.

-Pues en marcha.

Barry fue hacia el ascensor, mirando atentamente el interior en busca de algo fuera de lugar. Les dirigió una señal al resto del grupo y fueron entrando uno a uno, manteniendo el silencio y mentalizándose para entrar una vez más el infierno...

CONTINUARÁ

Perdonad por la tardanza, el trabajo me ocupa muchas horas. En cuanto lo termine, subiré el siguiente. Por favor, decidme opiniones y tal en comment, siempre me va bien saber qué pensáis para así cambiar lo que no os guste...

Feliz año.


	4. III

**MAKING TIME WAITING FOR DEATH – III**

Barry fue el último en montarse en el ascensor, dejando entrar a los demás. Pulsaron el botón de SUB.02 y esperaron. El aparato se puso en marcha con un suave zumbido y empezó a descender lentamente. La luz del fondo parpadeaba de vez en cuando, incrementando los nervios de todos, que no podían decir nada.

Barry se acordó de su mujer y sus dos hijas. Desde que las envió a casa de la hermana de su mujer tras volver de la Mansión Spencer, apenas las había visto dos veces. Hablaba con ellas cada día por teléfono, escuchar la voz de sus hijas le tranquilizaba, como si todo estuviese bien. Pero no podía permitirse acercarse a ellas por si le seguían y las secuestraban. Las amenazas que Wesker maquinó en la Mansión fueron suficientes para ahora mantenerle en alerta.

Ahora se daba cuenta, algo tarde, que tal vez no volvería a verlas.

El ascensor se paró, con un simple tintineo, y las puertas se abrieron. Todos se pusieron en alerta, con las armas en alto, atentos a cualquier movimiento del otro lado. Pero solo les recibió el silencio que les seguía desde que entraron en los subterráneos. Barry salió poco a poco por la derecha, con Charlotte a la izquierda, apuntando en todas direccines. Jill puso la mano en el sensor para que las puertas no se cerraran.

-Todo despejado – anunció Barry, y luego Charlotte, tras unos minutos. - Podéis ir chicos, tened cuidado.

-Vosotros también – dijo Jill, y desapareció tras las puertas de metal.

-Bueno granduyón, vamos a patear el culo a unos cuantos degenerados. - Charlotte le guiñó un ojo y alzó el arma, avanzando.

Estaban en una amplia sala iluminada con fluorescentes, con una recepción parecida a la del Hall y todo de cristaleras alrededor. Podían ver las distintas oficinas a derecha e izquierda, con hileras de mesas repletas de papeles esparcidos. Casi parecía como si todo el mundo hubiera salido en estampida.

Barry siguió a la pelirroja hacia el mostrador. Detrás de la mesa había el cuerpo de una mujer, claramente muerta, con sangre en su traje de marca. Le habían disparado un tiro en la cabeza, pero no mostraba señales de haber sido infectada. Ni mordeduras o piel agrietada.

-La mataron sin razón? - Preguntó Charlotte, sin esperar respuesta.

-Busquemos por las oficinas. Tal vez haya supervivientes.

Rodearon la mesa y entraron por las puertas de cristal detrás de esta. No se oía ningún ruido, lo que los hacía estar más alerta. Tal vez la persona que disparó a esa mujer seguía por allí, aunque de eso podían haber pasado meses. Hacía muchísimo calor, llevaban solo unos minutos y ya estaban sudando, por lo que Barry se quitó la camiseta interior térmica mientras observaba a Charlotte.

Por su derecha vieron unos pocos metros de pasillo dirigiéndose a una pequeña puerta. Decidieron inspeccionar primero esa. Parecía estar cerrada, pero con un simple golpe de hombro por parte de Barry se abrió sin problemas.

-Parece solo el despacho de un secretario – comentó Charlotte.

Entre los dos miraron si había algo de interés en la mesa, revisando cajones y demás. Había varias fotos encima de la mesa, todas ellas de una mujer joven y hermosa y una pareja mayor, seguramente la pareja y los padres del secretario. Todo estaba muy ordenado, por lo que el hombre en cuestión debía ser sencillo y meticuloso.

-Por qué guardaría una pistola aquí? - Dijo Charlotte mostrándole a Barry una Glock 9 milímetros que sacó de un archivador de metal. - Estaba metida en una de las carpetas de cuentas.

-Esas cuentas contienen algo de importancia? - Le preguntó dejando de lado la pistola, que vio de reojo cómo la mujer se la guardaba en la cintura.

-Hay enormes cantidades de dinero que salen y entran de aquí. Muchas están destinadas a otras empresas, aunque tal vez sólo sea una tapadera de soborno. Alguna de ellas están a nombre de la Policía de Raccoon, con fecha de hace un par de años.

-Cuando Irons era el jefe... - murmuró rabioso el pelirrojo.

-También a una empresa llamada Devmay S.A. Te suena de algo?

-Recuerdo el nombre, pero no sé a qué se dedican... Y sobre el dinero que entra?

-Todo para fines de investigación. Aunque también para material nuevo, transporte de muestras...

Ambos se callaron. ¿Acaso Umbrella se dedicaba a mover de un lugar a otro algo tan peligroso como sus experimentos? Era de locos, iban a irse todos a la mierda con el "cuidado" que parecían tener con sus cosas.

-Dejémoslo. Tampoco podemos sacar nada de todo eso. Sigamos. - Dijo saliendo del pequeño despacho.

Caminaron por un pasillo acristalado a banda y banda, no vieron ningún tipo de movimiento. Las oficinas estaban organizadas por números: 1.1, 1.2, 1.3... así sucesivamente hasta el final del corredor, donde la última puerta, esta de madera, tenía grabados los números 2.5. Fue la mujer quien agarró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió de golpe, apuntando a nada en concreto.

-Despejado... - susurró ella, mirando más atentamente alrededor. - Pero qué...?

Barry entró detrás de ella para ver qué sucedía. Había pasado por mucho en sus "aventuras" con Umbrella... pero no se creía preparado para lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

* * *

Después de dejar a Barry y a la otra chica, siguieron bajando con el ascensor hasta pararse enseguida en el SUB.03, el primer piso de apartamentos. Igual como habían hecho segundos antes sus compañeros, Chris y Jill aseguraron lo que veían a simple vista y, tras una mirada significativa a los otros tres, se quedaron viendo cómo volvían a cerrarse las puertas para, esta vez, quedarse ellos dos fuera.

-Escalofriante... - susurró Jill a su lado mirando la recepción. Su voz resonó en el espacio vacío.

Se volteó para verlo. Todo estaba impecablemente ordenado y limpio. Ante ellos había un mostrador parecido al de un hotel, con una taquilla detrás para guardar las llaves. Todo el suelo estaba con parquet y alfombra roja por encima, a contraste con las paredes color crema. Parecía un hotel de lujo. Sobretodo por las lámparas de araña doradas y los cuadros de aspecto costoso.

-Que bien viven estos cabrones. - Escupió Chris, con una mueca de asco. No tenía por qué engañarse, le encantaría pasar una temporada rodeado de tanto lujo, pero solo con pensar quiénes eran realmente los que disfrutaban de ese sitio, la rabia volvía a apoderarse de él.

Avanzaron a la par directos a la recepción, mirando a lado y lado al mínimo movimiento fuera de lugar. Un reloj de péndulo era lo único que se movía a parte de ellos dos. Mientras Jill apoyaba el cuerpo sobre la mesa e inspeccionaba los papeles en esta, Chris se dedicó a mirarla.

No había cambiado mucho. Es más, de no ser porque el pelo le creció algo en esos meses, diría que para ella el tiempo no pasó. Su rostro seguía siendo tan delicado y dulce como entonces, incluso su cuerpo delgado y de piel fina era igual. Lo que le llevaba a desearla cada vez más. Al principio creyó que solo era la amistad que les unía por ser compañeros de fatigas en los enfrentamientos contra Umbrella... pero no sentía lo mismo por Rebbecca. Ahora estaba más seguro que nunca: se había enamorado de ella. Jill era una mujer fantástica, valiente y decidida como pocas había conocido. No le importaban las mismas cosas que al resto de chicas, y ambos se reían mucho. Y otro punto a favor era su atractivo.

-Chris? - Jill le miraba esperando una respuesta.

-Si. Perdona, has encontrado algo? - Preguntó acercándose.

-Solo un libro donde hacen firmar a todos los "inquilinos" cada vez que entran o salen. Lo tienen todo muy controlado. - Le enseñó unas cuantas páginas solo para que se hiciese una idea de cuánto había allí. Jill olía muy bien. - Escriben la hora de entrada y la de salida, si traen algún invitado o han entrado comida u otros objetos.

-Tal vez tenían miedo que alguien filtrara una muestra.

-O que les traicionaran. Deben temer cualquier topo... - cerró el libro después de mirar la última anotación. Databa de hacía cinco meses, a nombre de Helen Jung. - Será mejor empezar cuanto antes a buscar supervivientes. Aquí vivían familias enteras.

-Está bien. Vamos allá.

Chris se sacudió la cabeza expulsando todos esos pensamientos. No era momento de andar embobado con la mujer. Comprobó la pistola y, con un asentimiento de cabeza, ambos se pusieron en marcha.

Tomaron las pocas llaves que había en el taquillero, en total solo eran nueve. En ellas había escritos números y letras, seguramente referentes a cada vivienda. Se las repartieron entre los dos y se dirigieron al pasillo a su izquierda, por detrás de la mesa de la recepción, donde las paredes y el suelo seguían siendo del mismo color. Dejarían el de la derecha para después. La tranquilidad y el silencio que había les mantenía en alerta en todo momento, no era una señal de nada bueno, sobretodo viniendo de Umbrella. Estaban esperando que, en cualquier momento, les saltara algún monstruo por arriba o la espalda, decidido a clavarles sus garras, o lengua viperina o lo que fuese que se habían inventado esa vez.

* * *

Leon y sus dos compañeros bajaron los últimos del ascensor. Por un momento pensó en mantener las puertas con algo, pero luego se dio cuenta que si sus compañeros terminaban su zona o necesitaban ponerse a salvo el aparato no acudiría a su llamada, así que simplemente dejó que se cerrara y volviera de nuevo arriba. Por lo que supuso, volvía al hall automáticamente.

-Sí que se lo montan bien esta gente... - comentó Sben hechándole un vistazo a uno de los cuadros aparentemente costoso de la pared. Una gran embarcación surcando el mar en plena tormenta.

-Aquí deben guardar las llaves de los apartamentos. - Comentó Leon, al lado del mostrador de recepción. - En total hay 30 casilleros. Si los otros dos pisos son iguales, deben de vivir alrededor de 90 familias, siempre y cuando estén ocupados todos.

-Solo espero que la mayoría se hubieran ido de vacaciones antes del accidente... - murmuró Rebbecca presa del pánico. Sólo con pensar que toda esa gente podía estar infectada y vagar por ahí... le ponía los pelos de punta. Infectados o no, no quería matar a muchos más.

_Aquí no hay bombonas de gas en medio de los pasillos para hacerles volar por los aires en grupo... _Era lo que pensaba más concretamente Leon.

-Será mejor que busquemos algún superviviente. El jefe Barksdale dijo que su contacto le aseguró que incluso después de la explosión siguieron recibiendo informes de estas instalaciones. Tiene que quedar alguien. - Eso último lo dijo más para sí mismo, realmente cabreado.

¿Para qué luchaba Leon S. Kennedy? Entendía los motivos de los demás. Tanto Jill, como Chris, Barry y Rebbecca querían venganza en contra de la compañía que mató a sus compañeros y destruyó su ciudad y sus sueños. Pero, él? Su única topada con el Virus-T fue el mismo día que se trasladó a Raccoon. Ni su familia, ni su trabajo ni nada relacionado con él se vieron afectados. Solo vivió la experiencia del terror. Y eso no era más que una razón para huir y dejarlo todo atrás para olvidar. Sí, estaba bastante apegado con Claire, pero ella seguía viva...

¿Por qué luchar? Realmente no sentía odio. Tal vez aversión y rabia, pero no odio. Ni ganas de venganza. Fuese lo que fuese lo que le llevaba a combatir a Umbrella le tenía inmerso de lleno en su trabajo. Tanto, que hasta creyó que, sin siquiera darse cuenta, tomó el mando de la misión.

-Leon, vamos. Será mejor ir rápido. - Le comunicó Rebbecca delante de la puerta que daba directo a los apartamentos.

-Claro.

Y Sben y Charlotte¿por qué estaban ahí¿Sólamente recibían órdenes? Nadie estaría lo suficientemente loco para embarcarse en esta pesadilla sin unos buenos motivos.

Y ni Sben ni Charlotte eran de los que se tomaban la justicia muy a pecho...

* * *

Dejó las llaves en una de las taquillas a nivel del suelo, subiéndose las gafas con el dedo corazón de la otra mano. Hacía tiempo que quería cambiárselas, le molestaba mucho que le resbalaran tanto por el puente de la nariz, pero nunca encontraba el momento. Demasiado trabajo, se decía siempre.

Se acercó a su mesa de despacho, sentándose cómodamente en la butaca de cuero y apoyando los pies en ella. Pulsó un botón del mismo escritorio y el techo empezó a descender poco a poco, como uno de esos avances tecnológicos propios de las películas. Lo había encargado él personalmente. Recordaba con diversión la cara que pusieron los empleados que lo instalaron.

Había tenido mucha suerte. Hasta el momento, todos sus planes iban por buen camino, tal como lo había previsto desde un principio. A veces las personas son tan predecibles, pensaba mientras observaba los monitores ante él. En total, unas cien cámaras en todo el recinto mostrándole a cada momento lo que ocurría en él. Por desgracia, aunque tal vez el único punto flaco del asunto, es que algunas de ellas estaban inutilizadas a causa de la explosión metros más arriba, pero nada de lo que preocuparse. Las salas más importantes estaban a su disposición.

Tras unos momentos de estática aparecieron las imagenes claras de las cámaras principales. Con el mando clavado en la mesa podía escoger cualquiera de ellas. Vio las oficinas, perfectamente iluminadas, y a dos personas caminando por el pasillo en dirección al despacho de Melissa Karlson, la jefa de comunicaciones. Pulsó otro botón y miró en el interior antes que ellos.

_Bueno, van a llevarse una gran sorpresa... Después de todo, ha merecido la pena que la explosión fuera tan cerca..._

Cambió de sitio. Ahora estaba en el Sub.03, donde sus chicos favoritos discutían por cuál de las dos puertas empezar primero, si la derecha o la izquierda.

Y, finalmente, en el Sub.04 estaban los otros tres. Al principio pensó que serían más, pero eran más que suficientes. De otras mucho peores salieron, al fin y al cabo.

Tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en esos S.T.A.R.S. Desde el "desafortunado" incidente en la Mansión Spencer que luchaban sin cesar por la causa, así que no le sorprendía demasiado que ahora estuviesen allá abajo. Su mayor deseo había sido verles en directo en acción, y ahora allí les tenía. Meses esperando habían dado sus frutos.

Esperaba que no murieran. Sería una terrible desgracia. Tanto Trent como él mismo habían jugado con ellos para que desmantelaran White Umbrella, les había tomado cierto aprecio al ver que sobrevivían a todos los monstruos de la compañía. Sobretodo a Vallentine y a Redfield. No por nada en concreto, pero realmente le parecían asombrosos. Un ex-militar y una ex-ladrona.

Y, por supuesto, estaba muy convencido que nunca sobrevivirían a su propia criatura. La que creó junto al mismo Spencer, su mayor logro. Y el cual le fue arrebatado y destruído junto a Marcus en su momento. Ambos habían sido "asesinados". Tiempo después descubrían con terror que el doctor Marcus se hizo uso de su propia creación para renacer y cobrar venganza.

Él, en cambio, nunca murió.

Tomó otro sorbo de café y posó la mirada en la cámara situada en el ascensor.

Sí. Había sido una suerte llegar justo a tiempo para coger el mejor sitio...

* * *

Barry siguió mirando la escena que tenía enfrente mientras Charlotte, a su lado, vomitada todo cuanto tenía en el estómago desde esa mañana. No podía despegar la mirada de ahí, aunque su cuerpo le estaba gritando que hiciera algo, o que simplemente corriera antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Sin embargo, no hizo nada. Se quedó ahí de pie. Mirando como, a lo que sus ojos parecía, un niño de apenas 15 años completamente sano devoraba vivazmente a una mujer al suelo a sus pies.

-Alto!! - Gritó volviendo en sí, apuntándole con el arma. - Detente!!

El crío pareció reaccionar y dejó de masticar para volverse a mirarle, aún de rodillas en el suelo. Soltó el brazo de la mujer que estaba sujetando hasta entonces, y de sus labios caían regueros de sangre a borbotones.

Era un chiquillo. No parecía un zombie, no tenía el cuerpo deformado o algún tipo de mordedura. Tampoco parecía que su piel estuviera podrida, solo algo pálida. Su cabello negro caía por sus ojos, como si no se lo hubieran cortado en años. Y los ojos brillaban ambarinos.

Se levantó del suelo y tasnto Barry como Charlotte se pusieron en alerta, arma en mano apuntándole directamente a la cabeza. El pelirrojo, pero, tenía sus dudas. Al fin y al cabo, ese chico tenía la edad de una de sus hijas. No podía dispararle así sin más.

-Quién eres, chaval?! - Gritó Charlotte a su lado, con la voz temblorosa.

Lo único que emitió el chico, si es que se le podía llamar respuesta, fue un agudo pitido provinente de su garganta, como si algo le atorara la respiración. Les miró... ¿asustado? Y luego corrió hacia ellos. Cuando ambos iban a disparar, les pasó de largo y desapareció de un salto por una rendija de ventilación en el techo.

Tanto el hombre como la mujer se quedaron ahí de pie, con los ojos desorbitados por la impresión y apuntando las armas al suelo. No sabían qué decir. Lo que estaba más seguro, es que ese niño estaba relacionado con el virus. Tal vez algún nuevo experimento... o un simple infectado. Pero la expresión en su rostro había sido muy humana para ser un zombie como los que se había acostumbrado a ver.

-Lo siento... - dijo de repente la mujer. - Leon nos preparó por si nos topábamos con algo así... pero nunca pensé que sería tan fuerte... - murmuró presa de la impresión, pero calmándose.

-Tranquila. Yo tampoco había visto esto antes. Los infectados ciertamente se tornan carnívoros y atacan sin razón... pero esta vez ha sido distinto. Parecía...

-...humano. - Terminó ella por él.

-Así es. Umbrella cada vez sube más el nivel de demencia. - Bramó. - Démonos prisa en terminar de revisar la planta, tenemos que avisar a los demás de esto.

-Sí.

Sin volver a hablarse más durante un rato, ambos se pusieron en marcha. Esta vez más preparados. Removieron todo el despacho de la tal Melissa Karlson. Por lo aparente, era la encargada de las transmisiones entre los laboratorios donde estaban y los de afuera. Daba los pases a los que tenían permiso para salir al exterior y revisaba cada uno de los documentos que entraban y salían de allí.

-Por tener tanta responsabilidad... - empezó Charlotte -...no encuentro ninguna tarjeta de acceso de ningún nivel.

-Ni siquiera las más inferiores?

-No. Quieres decir que... - lo pensó. - Claro, alguien se las ha quitado antes. El chico?

-No creo que ese "chico" necesite llaves para moverse por aquí. Se usa de los conductos de ventilación. Debe haber más supervivientes, y alguno de ellos las tiene.

-Entonces, estaba muerta antes de que... - miró de reojo hacia la mutilada mujer en el suelo, Barry solo asintió.

El pelirrojo empezó a forcejear con la caja fuerte que había encontrado en la pared, tras un cuadro de la misma Melissa hecho, seguramente, por un fotógrafo famoso. En esos momentos le hirían bien las habilidades de Jill, pero se apañó como pudo usando la fuerza bruta.

-Al fin... - suspiró cuando lo consiguió. Charlotte seguía mirando papeles en el suelo al lado de la silla de Melissa.

Barry encontró el pasaporte y varios carnets identificativos de la mujer. Seguramente los mantenía a resguardo por si alguien quería escapar de allí y tenía planeado robárselos. Bueno, al menos se lo ponía más difícil. Aún recordaba cuando eran perseguidos por sus propios S.T.A.R.S. Se quedaron sin pasaportes y sin manera de salir del país.

-Mira esto – le dijo a Charlotte tras encontrar algo de, quizás, mayor importancia. - He encontrado la agenda personal de Melissa Karlson.

_Día 4 mayo. _

_Al fin me he trasladado del todo a este despacho. Es más pequeño de lo que me prometieron, pero al menos tengo a un montón de estúpidos a los que mandar. Además, tengo a ese joven Petter como secretario, tal vez me haga "horas extras" a menudo. _

_Voy a tener que ordenar todo esto, no quiero que nadie toque mis cosas._

_Día 8 mayo._

_Hoy he visto al jefe. Ha sido la primera vez desde la reunión que tuvimos fuera del complejo, el mismo día que me dio el empleo. He visto las miradas que me hecha, pero lo lleva claro si se cree que un viejo como él puede tener a una mujer como yo. _

_Día 9 mayo._

_El primer fin de semana en el complejo. No tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer. Me he dado una vuelta por el centro de ocio, pero es asquerosamente aburrido. Nada más entrar hay una recepcionista. Todas las malditas plantas tienen a una tía para saludarte cuando sales del ascensor, como si me apeteciera verles la cara. _

_Hay salas de cine, tiendas de ropa cutres y un supermercado. Todo, por supuesto, adaptado a la economía de los "peones" que viven aquí. Así que tendré que acostumbrarme a ello. _

-Todo el rato es lo mismo – se quejó Charlotte, algo rabiosa con esa mujer egoísta. - Pasa más adelante, a las últimas anotaciones.

-Bien.

_Día 29 septiembre._

_Esto es una mierda. Desde el escape en las montañas de Arklays que no nos dejan salir de aquí. Han clausurado todo el complejo con la excusa de prevenirnos de posible infección. Por supuesto, solo algunos sabemos esto, no quieren alterar a nadie. _

_Y ahora la ciudad al completo ha sido tomada. Nunca he visto esos experimentos de los que habla la gente de ahí abajo, no me dejan bajar a los laboratorios, solamente me dedico al papeleo, pero dicen que es verdaderamente horrible. Se vuelven canívales o algo así. Por suerte, estoy a salvo aquí. _

_No sabemos cuándo podremos salir de aquí._

_Día 30 septiembre._

_Esta madrugada hemos oído la explosión. Ha sonado muy lejana y amortiguada por las toneladas de tierra que tenemos encima, pero mi cama se ha movido como si tuviera sexo loco desenfrenado. _

_Ha sonado la alarma general en todo el complejo. Según esta tenemos que ir todos al SUB.08. Aunque nunca dicen por qué. _

_He decidido no ir. Sé por experiencia que los que bajan más allá del SUB.07 muchas veces no regresan. En la enfermería hay la mania de morir últimamente demasiada gente... Me he resguardado en mi piso, por ahora tengo comida para un par de meses, estoy segura que antes de ese tiempo alguien vendrá._

-Vuelve a hablar de banalidades – informó Barry que leía más abajo de Charlotte. - A los dos meses, cuando se le acabó la comida tuvo que salir al centro de ocio a por más. Allí encontró a muchos otros que habían hecho como ella, pero no les ayuda ni les dice nada de lo que sabe. Pone que todo es un caos.

-Está bien. Lee el último...

_Ya no sé ni qué día es._

_Esto es una locura. Lo que no he visto en años trabajando para Umbrella lo he visto en apenas dos meses con mis propios ojos. Esos... monstruos destruyen todo cuanto se les pone delante. Han devorado a los que quedaban por aquí sin una arma._

_No sé cuánto tiempo me queda antes de que me encuentre uno de estos animales monstruosos creación de la compañía. Me he refugiado en mi oficina porque es el único sitio que parece que no han tomado esas cosas._

_Ahora desearía haber obrado distinto en la vida. Seguir trabajando en esa oficina de Utah, donde al menos estaba a salvo. Aunque fuera una empleada más. Daría todas mis cosas de marca y de gran valor para vivir. Estoy sola, voy a morir. _

_Me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde de lo egoísta, narcisista y egocéntrica que he sido. Una capulla con todo el mundo. He pisado el trabajo y los sueños de muchos para llegar hasta este puesto en Umbrella. Y para qué. _

_Es tarde y no hay vuelta atrás. Espero que alguien venga pronto... _

_Y si no... que Dios nos acompañe..._

-Realmente no lo siento mucho por ella – Dijo Charlotte dejando de leer.

-Esto ya está, revisemos una última vez las demás oficinas en busca de llaves y marchémonos con los demás.


	5. IV

**Siento que a veces tarde tanto en subir, mi novia me tiene todo el tiempo ocupada jeje**

**Nos leemos. Ciao**

**MAKING TIME WAITING FOR DEATH – IV**

Leon S. Kennedy dio un paso más antes de pararse a la siguiente esquina, sacando solo unos centímetros la cabeza para ver y asegurarse de que no se encontrarían con ningún sobresalto. Lo que menos le venía de gusto era un ataque sorpresa. Despejado el primer pasillo, salió apuntando aún a todas partes y con un movimienton de brazo les indicó a los otros dos que le siguieran.

Rebbecca iba detrás de él, observando los cuadros a la vez que prestaba atención. Y Sben cerraba el grupo asegurándose que nada se les aparecía de repente por detrás.

-Aquí empiezan los apartamentos. - Informó Leon al llegar a la primera puerta. - No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que solamente comprovaremos los que estén abiertos y, los cerrados, llamaremos en busca de supervivientes. - Sacó las llaves que recogieron de los taquilleros. - En total tenemos once llaves, yo opto por separarnos. Esto es pequeño, no creo que haya problema.

-Yo iré con Rebbecca – dijo Sben.

-No hace falta, puedo arreglármelas. - Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño. Lo cierto es que no le gustaba nada, pero no iba a ser una carga para nadie. Ya había sobrevivido más veces. Además, por ser chica no tenían que menospreciarla, en la Ensenada Calibán se mostró tan combativa como los otros.

-Bien. Tres para ti – le tendió las llaves a Rebbecca, - dos para ti – se las dio a Sben, - y las demás para mí. Por favor, tened cuidado. Y, a la mínima que no estéis seguros de algo o veáis peligro, pedid ayuda, no tratéis de haceros los héroes – eso último lo dijo mirando a Sben.

Todos lo habían notado, el chico tenía un ego bastante crecido.

Sin más, cada uno fue por su lado. Rebbecca se fue pasillo adelante hacia la zona de donde tenía las llaves, sin volver a mirar atrás. Sben lanzó una última mirada a su compañero y se fue tras Rebbecca para separarse al final del pasillo.

Y Leon se quedó solo. Tras suspirar tranquilo, comprobó la puerta a su lado. Cerrada. Llamó algunas veces, pero no le contestó nadie. Así que siguió adelante. La siguiente puerta, y las tres de la otra pared, estaban cerradas y nadie contestaba. La número seis tenía un resquicio por donde salía un poco de luz.

Comprobó el arma y empujó suavemente la puerta.

Rebbecca siguió a pasos lentos y seguros, con el arma bien sujeta pero sin presionar. Si algo había aprendido con el tiempo, es que cuanta más presión ejerciera sobre ella, antes se le entumecerían las manos y le sería más difícil disparar. La tranquilidad del lugar la estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa. No era normal. Tal vez se esperaba más sobresaltos, más... monstruos de Umbrella para hacerlo todo más difícil. Pero hasta el momento no hubo nada de eso.

Pensó en sus compañeros. Volvían a ser los de la primera vez: Jill, Barry, Chris... Pensó en John y en David, y les extrañó muchísimo. Ambos miembros de los S.T.A.R.S. de Maine. Las bromas de John la relajaban y la determinación de David les había ayudado en incontables ocasiones. Solo esperaba que allá dónde estuviesen ahora no tuvieran muchos problemas. Por lo poco que pudo saber de la última vez que habló con David, estaban investigando en África... pero de eso hacía dos meses.

Suspiró y volvió a concentrarse en la misión que ahora tenía entre manos. Miró la puerta a la que había llegado y la comprovó con las llaves. Era la primera de ellas.

Tanto ese apartamento como los dos siguientes estaban vacíos, simplemente amueblados para familias sin hijos y con algo de comida podrida en los frigoríficos. Por lo visto, sus inquilinos hacía mucho que se largaron de allí, probablemente antes de que se pusiera feo de verdad. Solo le quedaba comprobar que en los cerrados con llave no hubiera nadie.

_Nada Rebbecca, tu llama como si fueses a venderles una biblia... y si te aparece un monstruo de esos, le vuelas la cabeza._

Se animó, llamando a la primera puerta, a su derecha. Repitió varias veces la acción, pero no se escuchó ni movió nada. Con dos pasos se situó en la siguiente, repitiéndose la misma acción. Cuando prácticamente había llamado a todas las puertas del pasillo, acercándose al final, con su rallado "¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? Soy policía!", una de las puertas a su derecha se abrió de golpe, asustándola hasta el punto de levantar la pistola y disparar.

Click

-No dispages!! - Gritó alguien enfrente suyo. - Pog favog, no dispages!

Rebbecca se quedó de piedra. Había disparado a una civil... pero se había dejado el seguro del arma puesto. "Soy una maldita novata aún!" se recriminó dándose de coces mentales, aunque a la vez aliviada de no haberla matado. Miró a la mujer que seguía con las manos en alto y los ojos entrecerrados, claramente asustada. No supo si poner una excusa por no haber salido una bala o pedir disculpas.

Optó por lo segundo, era menos humillante.

-Me diste un buen susto! - Dijo la mujer, en un acento francés muy marcado.

Era claramente más alta que Rebbecca, le pasaba palmo y medio. Vestía una falda negra y una camisa blanca ceñidas, marcando sus curvas, además de medias oscuras y a sus pies unas deportivas rompiendo con la línea del atuendo. Su cabello rubio cenizo caía a un costado con una coleta, y unas gafas de pasta negras descansaban bajo sus ojos, caídas.

-Entga! - Exclamó la rubia, metiéndola en el apartamento tirando de su brazo. - Es muy peliggoso quedagse allí en medio... - explicó rápidamente, sacando el cazo que tenía en el fuego y cuya agua estaba hirbiendo.

-A qué te refieres? - Preguntó Rebbecca, perdida, mirando a lado y lado analizando el sitio. Tenía la misma estructura que los demás, pero algo más lujoso.

-No los has visto? ... Esos monstguos están pog todas pagtes!

-Imagino de qué estás hablando... - musitó Rebbecca. - Dime, cómo te llamas?

-Nicole Le Fay. - Dijo. - Eges polisía?

-...Sí – medio mintió. - Me llamo Rebbecca Chambers. Dime, qué haces aquí?

-Es mi casa! - Exclamó. - Vivo aquí con mi magido. He estado huyendo de esos monstguos desde que hubo el teggemoto! - Empezó a revisar cajones, como si no supiera dónde había puesto las cucharas.

-Te refieres a la explosión?

-Explosión? - Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. - Supongo que en la supegfisie fue eso, pego aquí abajo fue un tgaqueteo fuegte. Hemos estado enceggados todo el tiempo. - Explicó. - Allá afuega no queda nadie... al menos no me he encontgado con nadie... _vivo. _- Miró a otro lado, evitando los ojos verdes de Rebbecca.

_-_Cómo te defendiste de los monstruos?

-Con la pistola de uno de los guagdas. La encontgé mientgas huía, el pobge hombge estaba... hecho pedasos...

La mujer bajó la cabeza de nuevo, seguramente estaba alterada y demasiado abatida con los sucesos allá abajo. Pero gracias a ello Rebbecca sacó algo en claro: realmente sí había monstruos sueltos por ahí. Tendría que encontrar cuanto antes a los demás y decírselo, y puesto que ya había comprovado todo su pasillo, decidió que ese era el momento para volver con Leon y Sben.

-Nicole, vamos. Mis compañeros están revisando el resto de la planta. Vendrás con nosotros y te sacaremos de aquí. - La animó.

-De vegas? - Preguntó esperanzada.

-Si. Por cierto, tienes alguna llave de acceso del resto de plantas?

-Pues... solo de... del nivel 4. - Dijo al fin. A Rebbecca le pareció que la francesa no decía la verdad, pero igualmente se la llevaría con ella.

-Perfecto. Vámonos.

Al entrar en el apartamento con luz, Leon puso todos sus sentidos en alerta. Por el momento no se habían encontrado con ningún sobresalto, pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera algún científico loco de Umbrella suelto por ahí dispuesto a clavarle el virus o algo peor.

Caminó por un pasillo corto, la luz provenía de una de las habitaciones a la derecha. Asomó un poco la cabeza, pero a simple vista no se veía nada. Fue mirando allá donde apuntaba con el arma. Sofás, mesa con comida podrida, el cortinaje destrozado, igual que la decoración... Y entonces, aquél sonido tan conocido.

Aagghh...

El sonido tan característico de un infectado. Demasiado cerca para quedarse pensando en ello, así que se volteó de repente hacia la puerta de la derecha, una pequeña habitación, y le voló la cabeza a ese ser. Un hombre, con la piel podrida y caída a trozos. Seguramente por no haber tomado alimento de nada en un tiempo.

_¿No morían a las 72 horas de no haber ingerido nada? Esto es muy raro, está claro que al menos hace un mes que nadie se ha adentrado aquí, y los pocos supervivientes que pudieran quedar no serían suficientes para todos los monstruos que deben haber aquí abajo..._

Leon meditó sobre ello mientras observaba la cabeza sangrando del zombie. En el piso encontró un trozo de papel arrancado con algo escrito rápido.

_Llevo días escuchando ese ruido horrible. No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza! He decidido escribir para tratar de olvidarlo, pero me es imposible._

_Ahí vuelve otra vez. Crac crac, crac crac... esos rasuños me ponen histérico. Qué debe ser? Los de mantenimiento no tienen puta idea de arreglar un simple pedazo de... algo suelto. Este maldito centro se está cayendo a pedazos! Ya no sólo lo he escuchado aquí, sino que en las oficinas también lo he escuchado este mediodía. _

_En cuanto vea al vago de Holt le obligaré a hacer algo al respeto. _

Leon dejó el papel donde estaba y terminó de revisar todo. Parecía el piso de un oficinista normal, lleno de carpetas con documentos, material de oficina robado, una cafetera que debía usarse día a día por su desgaste... No creyó que encontraría nada más y se fue de ese piso. Al menos le había servido para saber que volverían a encontrarse con esas horribles criaturas en ese recinto.

Solo esperaba que los demás estuvieran bien.

Y entonces lo escuchó. Supo enseguida que el tipo de la nota tenía razón.

Crac crac, crac crac...

Repetidamente, por el techo, o tal vez por dentro de la pared, e iba acercándose a él rápida y decididamente. Leon no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para levantar el arma antes de que algo le golpeara y le tirara al suelo de cara, perdiendo el arma unos metros adelante.

Sben Thornton se secó el sudor que había entre la nariz y sus labios con el dorso de la mano, notando el contacto rugoso de los guantes. Hacía apenas unos minutos que había perdido de vista a sus dos compañeros y aún no había encontrado nada.

Los apartamentos donde pudo entrar gracias a las llaves estaban vacíos, solamente encontró papeles sin sentido y comida podrida. Y en los cerrados simplemente no pudo entrar. Tampoco nadie dio señales de vida. Así que decidió seguir un poco más allá de donde Leon les ordenó. No había ningún problema en mirar los pasillos más allá de la primera sección de apartamentos, tal vez encontraba algo importante y podían adelantar tiempo.

Pasó por una arcada de madera hasta el siguiente grupo de pasillos y apartamentos. Esta vez las paredes no eran color crema, sino algo tirando a anaranjado, pero seguían el mismo estilo de numeración.

Como supuso, la mayoría de puertas que iba encontrando estaban cerradas. Y aunque aporreara cada una de ellas, no se movía nada en esos pasillos. Al fondo del pasillo había la última puerta, el 12-F. Y, para su suerte, estaba abierta.

_C'mon Sben, toda tuya._

Arma en alto, empujó suavemente la puerta y entró la cabeza, mirando atentamente el interior. Las luces estaban encendidas, al menos las del recibidor y lo que parecía un comedor amueblado por una de esas revistas de interiorismo.

-¿Hola?

No había ni un papel, mueble o cuadro fuera de lugar, como había imaginado. Olía a ambientador de limón y se notaba cierto calor de calefacción. No encajaba en nada. Ese apartamento parecía un mundo a parte. Llegó al pasillo y todo cambió. Olía a algo muy muerto. Tanteó con una mano el interruptor de la luz por la pared de la derecha, tratando de ver más allá de la oscuridad del final. No sabía si era producto de su imaginación o había algo moviéndose lenta y torpemente al fondo, dos pequeños puntos brillantes que parecían un par de ojos.

-¿Se encuentra bien? - Preguntó poniéndose nervioso por no encontrar el interruptor.

Al final tuvo que girar la vista desesperado, y fue entonces que eso de ahí al fondo se lanzó a por él lanzándole al suelo.

Sben no vaciló. No preguntó. No esperó que fuese demasiado tarde. Simplemente: disparó. Le reventó la cabeza a esa cosa salpicando las paredes y su propio rostro. Terminando con su amenaza.

En otras circunstancias hubiera vacilado a la hora de disparar, pero después de todo lo que les contó Leon antes de aceptar la misión, sabía que eso no era una persona. O al menos ya no lo era.

Se levantó del suelo quitándose lo que quedaba de esa cosa y secándose la sangre del rostro con una toalla del lavabo que encontró en la puerta de la izquierda. La arrojó al suelo y bebió algo de agua directamente del grifo. Nunca le impresionó demasiado matar a alguien... o a algo en ese caso. Se trataba de apuntar y disparar. No conocía a la persona detrás del cañón, no sabía más que los informes que hablaban de él o ella.

Todos conocían a Sben Thornton como el tipo sin prejuicios del departamento. No miraba a la gente por encima del hombro, ni sacaba conclusiones antes de conocer a alguien. Se trataba de algo muy simple: lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Y el zombie que descansaba en el suelo no le gustaba en absoluto. Sus compañeros decían que era buen tipo, pero sus novias no pensaban lo mismo. Ninguna le duró más de dos semanas. No era por egoísmo, pero muchas veces se olvidaba que compartía la vida con alguien: hacía planes con sus amigos sin contar con ella, podían pasar días sin llamarla, o incluso una vez se fue de vacaciones sin avisar. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ir a su aire que cosas como esas eran habituales en él.

Y las mujeres no lo entendían. Se creían que por llegar más allá del polvo inicial ya tenían que saber todo de ti. Así que nunca les daba demasiadas esperanzas. Le gustaba divertirse y salir con sus compañeros a tomar unas cervezas, coger su moto y conducir hasta 300 kilómetros para ir a ver a su hermano y su mujer.

Veía la vida como algo que no hay que tomar muy en serio. Y no le iba nada mal.

Se colocó el auricular en la oreja, que se le había caído con el asalto, y llamó a sus compañeros.

-Aquí Sben, cómo estáis chicos? Cambio. - Esperó un momento, pero no se oía más que estática. - Hey, tíos. Estáis ahí? Cambio. ... Informo por si no podéis comunicaros conmigo: aquí abajo hay cosas de esas de las que habló Leon. Pero no son lentas como dijo, se mueven con rapidez. Nos vemos en el sub.03 como acordamos. Cambio y corto.

Pero ni Jill ni Chris escucharon el mensaje de Thornton. Sus comunicadores, encendidos, seguían sin transmitir nada más que una estática lejana ahogada por la tela del bolsillo de sus chalecos. Sólo habían registrado el primer pasillo, con un total de ocho puertas, y no encontraron más que desorden y la clara muestra de que todo el mundo había intentado irse a la desesperada, dejando recuerdos y ropa esparcida por el suelo.

En ninguno de los ocho apartamentos olieron el particular hedor de pobredumbre, pero en ningún momento bajaron la guardia un solo segundo.

-Será mejor que nos separemos. Si seguimos juntos, no acabaremos de revisar todo. - Propuso Jill. Chris no lo tenía muy claro, pero sabía que tenía razón.

-Está bien. Si hay cualquier problema, llámame.

-De acuerdo.

Y con una mirada que escondía más de lo que podían decirse con palabras, cada uno fue por un pasillo, separándose de nuevo como esa vez en la Mansión Spencer. ¿Acabarían igual?

Pero no les dio tiempo siquiera de separarse más de cinco metros. En cuanto Jill giró la esquina y se encontró ante el largo pasillo lleno de puertas cerradas, sus ojos se fijaron en lo que había al fondo, sobre la alfombra...

-Chris! - Le avisó, sin querer levantar la voz demasiado o se vería al descubierto. - Chris! Shht. Ven!

Pero Chris parecía no haberla escuchado.

El Licker. Uno de los monstruos de Umbrella más rápidos y más letales. Con un solo golpe de esa lengua podían verse sin arma y bajo las fauces de ese ser con el cerebro expuesto. Desgraciadamente, este parecía mucho más grande que los que se encontraron en Raccoon City... las patas parecidas a las de un perro estaban llenas de músculo y bien clavadas en el suelo, y su espalda arqueada como un cazador al acecho y preparado para atacar.

Tenía que acercarse a él sin llamar la atención, solo así tendría alguna oportunidad de acabar con él, porque en cuanto la escuchara y empezara a correr hacia ella, le sería imposible acertarle.

Empezó a dar pasos firmes y lentos, clavando bien la bota en la moqueta para no hacer ningún ruido, con el arma en alto sin dejar de apuntar al monstruo, que parecía estar divirtiéndose con un nuevo banquete. Sentía que el simple sonido de su corazón latiendo con fuerza le alertaría, y el sudor bajando por su nuca le envió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando estaba a medio pasillo...

¡¡PAM!!

La puerta a su derecha se abrió de golpe. A la vez que el licker se daba la vuelta y se preparaba para ir a por ella, un zombie salía del apartamento con claras intenciones de cogerle del cuello y morderle la cara.

-Aaaaahhhh!! - Gritó cuando sintió la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, demasiado asustada para saber qué disparar primero.

No hizo falta. BANG! BANG! Alguien lo hizo por ella.

En unos segundos, el zombie cayó y el licker corrió su misma suerte encima de un charco de sangre que iba creciendo a cada segundo que pasaba.

Jill se dejó caer por la pared hasta dar en el suelo y el arma sujeta a un lado, con la vista perdida en la nada.

-Estás bien? - Preguntó Chris, asegurándose que nada se movía. Al ver que no obtenía contestación, se giró. Jill seguía igual. - Jill! Me oyes, estás b...

-Gra-gracias... - Le miró.

-Cualquiera diría que eres novata en esto – trató de haer broma para animarla, pero la chica siguió igual.

-Creía que... que esto era lo que quería... Que volver a sentir la adrenalina estaría bien por una vez más. Me creía preparada para esto y para todo lo que Umbrella nos echara encima... - su voz era un susurro. - Pero... acabo de ver a la Muerte mucho más cerca que nunca. Sí, en la Mansión Spencer y en Raccoon estuvimos metidos en todo tipo de situaciones parecidas a las de ahora... pero cuando me he sentido en blanco, sin fuerzas para tomar una decisión... he tenido mucho miedo...

-... - Chris suspiró y se agachó a su lado. - Jill, siempre has querido demostrarte a ti misma que eres mucho más valiente de lo que todos pensamos. Y lo eres, pero no tienes que demostrar nada. Es normal que tengas miedo, yo ahora mismo también me he cagado cuando te he escuchado gritar...

Jill solo le miró y, tras unos momentos, le devolvió la sonrisa ofuscada que él le dirigía.

-Está bien... Lo siento... No me volverá a pasar.

-Y aunque te volviera a pasar... yo estaré contigo.

Chris le tendió la mano con una sonrisa y la ayudó a levantarse. El primer momento de debilidad que nunca vio en Jill. Tal vez había vacilado alguna vez, pero nunca en sus ojos vio el terror como esa vez. Sabía lo que pasó con Brad enfrente de la comisaría, y el tono con el que lo contó. Pero ni en esos momentos, enfrente de Nemesis, estuvo tan aterrada como lo había estado en ese pasillo.

Tantos meses alejada de la "acción" la habían debilitado mentalmente. Aunque hubiera estado todo ese tiempo en alerta por la intranquilidad de que, en cualquier momento, se torcieran las cosas y tuviera que sacar la Beretta de detrás del armario donde la tuvo escondida, realmente nunca pensó que sucedería allí.

300 metros por encima de la instalación subterránea, una figura se deslizaba invisible a cualquiera por la maleza del bosque. Se paró enfrente de la cueva por donde había visto entrar hacía una hora al grupo de ex-S.T.A.R.S. y a los policías novatos. Ya iba siendo hora de bajar también, aunque tendría que encontrar la manera de poder tomar el ascensor sin que la descubrieran.

Se sacó del bolsillo sujeto a su pierna un teléfono marcando un número rápido.

-Señor, he llegado a la entrada. La zona está desierta y los S.T.A.R.S. ya entraron. - Informó. - ... Bien. Me desharé de las muestras y los documentos. ... La doctora Jung? ... Entendido: eliminar el objetivo. ¿Está seguro de ello? ... Entendido.

Colgó guardando de nuevo el móbil con una clara mueca de desacuerdo. En todo el tiempo que seguía las órdenes de Trent, no le mandó nunca tan rotundamente matar a alguien. Ni siquiera tuvo que hacerlo en las demás ocasiones, aunque le hubiera ido bien. Matar a un no-infectado no estaba en sus planes, pero debía seguir las órdenes para poder conseguir su objetivo.

Sacó otro aparato electrónico de la pequeña mochila en su espalda y caminó dentro de la cueva, una vez estuvo delante de los dispositivos de entrada, empezó su misión.

Apagó el cigarrillo con rabia encima de la pulida mesa. ¿Qué coño había pasado? Había perdido la imagen de la cámara de la entrada y la del ascensor, así como la del primer piso: el Hall. Alguien había anulado la zona uno de cámaras. ¿Tendría más invitados a la cena? Pues no eran bienvenidos, así que tendría que hacer lo posible para eliminar a quien fuera que estuviera estropeándole el juego.

Y para añadir más leña al fuego.

Durante esos momentos que vio a Valentine defallecer ante dos de las criaturas más débiles de esas instalaciones se había sentido embargado por la rabia y, por qué no, el miedo. Si ese grupo estaba ahí abajo era, precisamente, para que aquellos que lo merecieran sobrevivíeran, y Valentine era uno de los que merecían salir con vida. Además, quería que probara su experimento más preciado... pero para eso aún quedaba un buen rato, si es que pretendían investigar en todas las plantas.

No por nada se había arriesgado a bajar a ese infierno. Quería que los de Umbrella se dieran cuenta de su mente provilegiada. Había creado una criatura invencible, por su aspecto inadvertido y su fuerza para la supervivencia. Era su gran proyecto, su hijo casi, y le había costado años y años de investigación.

Miró de nuevo el resto de cámaras. El policía, Kennedy, también había estado a punto de no salirse con la suya cuando otro licker le saltó encima. Por suerte, se lo había sacado de encima tan rápido que empezaba a ver a esos monstruos igual de patéticos que los científicos infectados. Ahora se dirigía de vuelta al hall a esperar a sus otros dos compañeros.

Uno de los cuales, por cierto, iba acompañado. La chica llevaba una mujer enganchada detrás, ambas mirando en todas direcciones mientras volvían también al hall, por otra puerta distinta a la de Kennedy y el policía novato. Esa mujer le sonaba terriblemente... pero no recordaba de qué. De todos modos, si estaba en las instalaciones, ya fuese como científico o civil, seguro la había visto alguna vez, así que le quitó hierro al asunto.

Los otros dos miembros del grupo, la mujer atractiva y el armario, ya se habían vuelto a montar en el ascensor y bajaban poco a poco mientras charlaban con rostros serios.

Sacó otro cigarrillo y lo encendió con tranquilidad, esperando impaciente a ver cómo seguía...

_Lo referente a la misión de la Ensenada Calibán de Rebbecca, igual como sus amigos David y John y algunas otras referencias que irán saliendo, forman parte de los libros de S. D. Perry, los cuales he estado leyendo estas semanas._


End file.
